Endless Wings : A Story of Junior Hanagumi
by HaruNatsu
Summary: They're famous. They're brave. But, there were ones they couldn't reach : their own children. A story of Hanagumi and the Junior Hanagumi, during the new demon war, happened in 1950.
1. The Past and The Present

Minna…HaruNatsu is back! …

Actually, now, I don't have much time to write. All those science studies piss me off …Phoaaa…I hope I've chosen other studies, so I don't have to do all those homework…But, anyway, it had happened, and, I'll manage my time so I have enough time to write and to update…

After doing some joint fics with Benji Himura under the name 'Korigumi', I'm considering starting a new fic of my own. It's a kind of 'Junior Hanagumi' stories. There're already a lot of 'Junior Hanagumi' stories, as we've known. I can't promise this story will be better than the others, but, I'm trying to do my best, after all.

To all of my readers, thanks for your attention. Hope you'll enjoy this story.

_Disclaimers : I don't own Sakura Taisen, but I do own my original characters. _

**Endless Wings**

_Chapter One : The Past and The Present_

Daitekoku Gekijou, March 15, 1950.

Oogami Ichirou, that time a General of Japanese Navy, sighed as he glanced at the reddish sunset sky outside his window.

"What are you thinking of, Manager?" asked his vice, Colonel Maria Tachibana.

"Not an important thing," he answered, tying himself back on the pile of paper upon his desk. Started reading the next document he had to check, he told himself to forget all his thought and worry. _They'll be fine_, he calmed himself.

However, as a parent, Maria knew, he must be thinking of his own children.

"Thinking about your brats again, Taichou?" she asked him gently.

Oogami smiled to the address 'Taichou'. Suddenly, he felt he was a young man again, commanding a troupe of young ladies.

"As you know it, Maria-kun," he answered honestly.

Maria smiled back at him. "Although I've convinced myself for many, many times that my child will be alright, I can't make myself sure of that," she said, stop picking the important and unimportant documents, looking at the evening sky.

"I'm thinking about my little princess," Oogami admitted, half-smiling and half-sighing. "I'm wondering if she's still the same little girl I left back at home ten years ago," he murmured.

Maria chuckled. "Maybe not, I think," she said, "maybe she'd grown into a pretty young lady, with lots of admirers and a faithful boyfriend waiting for your blessing to marry her."

"It can't be," Oogami said in a low tone, "my daughter is _just_ seventeen. She's not mature enough."

"Taichou, that's Sendai. Seventeen is a legal age to get married," Maria reminded the jealous, afraid Oogami.

"But…I'm not ready to lose her," Oogami said, shaking his head. "I can't lose her now. It's too early. I haven't spent much time with her."

"I haven't spent much time with my daughter, either," Maria said, smiling bitterly. "I don't know what she likes now."

Someone knocked the door.

"Come in," Oogami said.

A beautiful, middle-aged Japanese woman wearing a pink blazer and a white skirt with pink high-heels entered the Manager's office. "I'm sorry, but, I think I must remind both of you not to work so hard like this," she said softly. "I don't want both of you to ruin your health."

"Thanks, Sakura," Oogami answered as he warmly looked at his wife. "But I think there are still lots of works to do," he informed her, "right, Maria?"

"He's right, Sakura," Maria gently answered. "Tokyo had been brought back to its' normal life," she said slowly, "people demand more and more entertainment, and this is our job to give them what they want."

"Why don't both of you relax for a while?" Sakura offered. "I and others will do those works for you," she continued.

"Thanks, but I know you and the others have works to do too," Oogami refused gently.

"That's nothing compared to yours," Sakura said, smiling.

"You think all those secretarial jobs you do is less important than this?" Oogami asked, looking into Sakura's eyes. "In fact, without your work, I practically do nothing," he continued, "right, Maria?"

"I agree with our Manager," Maria agreed.

"Maybe I can just ask Kouran to type those documents," Sakura suggested.

"But how about the household maintenance job she's doing?" Oogami asked softly. "You know, we all have things to do. Sumire will be busy on accounting. Kanna, as we know, will be busy on properties. Orihime, she's already on promotion. Reni and Iris must manage all our shows and schedules. We'll be ruined off if someone left her job to do mine."

Sakura sighed. She knew, she just couldn't stop those two workaholic people. "Alright. Just remember, tomorrow will be a day off for all of us," she said, walking out of the room and closing the door.

Oogami and Maria looked at each other. Both of them sighed. "I guess we can just skip this day off," Maria said, "there are plenty lots of things to do."

Sendai, March 15, 1950.

"Hurry up! Form our first display picture!" a rather tall, blonde young lady shouted to the members of the Marching Band corps.

The sound of footsteps was heard, and, soon, the first picture was formed.

The young lady nodded. "Good," she said, "just wait for a moment!" She turned back and ran upstairs to the balcony of the second floor. She looked at the form.

"Trumpet player T-19!" she shouted. "You're mistaken! You should be two steps backward from your now position!"

The little girl jumped back in fright. "Good," the young lady said. "And, bass drums! Look at your distance from others! You're all too close!"

The bass drum players adjusted their distance, and, after all, the insignificant mess was finished. "Alright!" the young lady shouted, "start the show now!"

The Marching Band show began, and, soon, the sad love song "Itoshii Hito Yo" was heard. The young lady smiled, as she nodded, signaling her satisfaction. _Good_, she thought,_if they keep doing like this, I'm pretty sure we'll be the champion this year_.

"What are you thinking of?" someone suddenly asked her.

The young lady turned to see her questioner. "I'm thinking over a possibility for us to be a champion this year," she answered.

"Put your trust on them, Edelweiss," the questioner suggests, "however, we've trained them so hard."

"I wish I could," Edelweiss replied, "Suiren. But, as you know, some of them are _below _qualification."

Suiren smiled at Edelweiss. "Don't be such a perfectsionist, " she said, clinging at the moving display formed by the Marching Band members.

"But, to be a champion, you must do it perfect," Edelweiss reminded, "I don't want them to miss even a single count."

"They'll learn how to do it best," Suiren calmed Edelweiss down, "just like us when we were younger."

"I wish they will," Edelweiss replied, her eyes focused on the bread-formed display as her instinct said that there was a mistake there. "Look. The tubas behind. One of them has a different step from others."

Suiren sighed. "We can't let it be," she said, "we must fix it."

"So," Edelweiss said, grinning, "who's the perfectsionist?"

"Both of us," Suiren answered, running downstairs to tell the wrong player how to walk.

Yokohama, March 15, 1950.

"Don't you think this is great?" a tanned, rather tall, short-haired girl asked.

"What is great, you senseless?" the person who was being asked, a brunette girl about four inches shorter, replied.

"The display picture I made for the corps!" the tanned girl cried happily.

"Not at all," the brunette countered, "it's more of standard. You must make other forms for them."

"Don't you think it's difficult, you Cactus?" the tanned countered back.

"Well…you O-Mawari-San, can you just keep quiet? I want to savor this bath well," the brunette said, turning back and laid against the wall of the pool.

"As you say," the tanned grumbled.

"Excuse me, Miss Himawari and Miss Momoko. There was a phone call from Mr. Shiori, " a maid said politely.

"What did he say?" Momoko asked, turning back and facing the maid.

"He'll be late for this dinner," the maid informed, "so he think you two better have dinner by yourselves."

"Thanks," Momoko said, "you may go."

The maid turned back and walked away from the pool, questioning herself why and how all her mistresses be so dense and weird.

"What's for dinner today?" Himawari suddenly asked.

"Maybe just like yesterday," Momoko answered.

"Don't you feel bored?" Himawari asked Momoko. "I think today we can get something from the restaurant," she continued.

"Not a bad idea," Momoko said, pulling herself out of the pool, reaching her towel, and walked into the shower room.

Osaka, March 15, 1950

Carino Soletta rushed out of her house. "Meigui! Meigui! Where are you?" she shouted.

"Here on roof!" a purple-haired girl with glasses and freckles looked down from the roof.

Carino clapped her hands once. "Why don't you go down right now?" she asked.

Meigui smiled. "I just want to know if there's any shooting star today," she said.

Carino looked at the girl carefully. "Do you still have that dream to be true?" she asked gently.

Meigui shook her head and grinned bitterly. "Well," she stated, "according to the last observation I had, there will be a shooting star in a week. I just want to prove that it's true."

Sadly, Carino looked at the girl. "She _does_ love you, Meigui. Just like all of us," she tried to convince Meigui.

"But…why can't she come to my last show?" Meigui asked slowly. Tears appeared on her face.

"Well…," Carino tried to explain. "She was working. Maybe there are lots of jobs and she couldn't go back. "

"And give me no explanation?" Meigui countered in tears. She leaped from the roof and landed successfully in front of Carino.

"She's right! Our mothers never care!" another girl shouted.

"Kikyou!" Carino scolded the girl, "don't speak like that!"

Kikyou looked at her grandmother with her angry, green eyes. "Well," she started, "first, they left us when we were six. Second, they'd never gone back. Third, they even didn't attend our biggest show. And that's mothers, is that correct?"

"Both of you, listen," Carino said. She looked at both Meigui and Kikyou. "I love you both. And I'm sure your mothers do. They're working for both of you. To gain something to keep both of you live," she whispered gently.

"I'm much happier when my Papa is alive!" Kikyou screamed.

"I know that," Carino said, calming the tanned, tiny girl. "But we can't turn back the time. Just let your life flowing, I tell you to do. Now, let's get into the dinner. I'm sure you both are hungry."

Hakodate, March 15, 1950.

"Do you still want something to eat?" a beautiful lady on her twenties asked her nieces.

Both preteens shook their heads, signaling that they were full and satisfied enough.

"Then I think you two should go to your room. It's almost bedtime," the aunt continued.

"But, Aunt Arisa, we are…," one of the nieces blabbed.

"I've said, Cattleya, that you both are not allowed to stay awake late," Arisa scolded the girl.

"But, Vinni and I…," Cattleya tried to add.

"Cattleya, Delphine, you both must go to bed now," Arisa cut suddenly.

The girls got up from their chairs, greeted their aunt goodnight, and went to the room where they sleep together. Changing their clothes with cute, childish pajamas, they silently moved to their bed and hide themselves under the blanket.

"Vinni?" Cattleya whispered to her cousin.

"Mmm?" Delphine murmured.

"I can't wait to be a Junior High School student!" Cattleya said excitedly.

"What do you think that is cool from that?" Delphine smiled and asked the blonde.

"Emm…wearing that skirt, with the blazer, the hat, the ribbon, and many more," Cattleya answered.

Delphine giggled secretly. "All you have to do is waiting," she said, "I'm sure you'll get into it."

"But, Vinni…I just can't wait," Cattleya countered.

"Just wait," Delphine said, slowly sat up and looked everywhere to make sure that there was no one except them both.

"Do you think it's time to go?" Cattleya suddenly whispered.

Delphine nodded. "Change your pajamas and take your flag. We must attend that practice, " she said.

Tokyo, March 15, 1950.

The alarm rung inside the Imperial Theatre.

All Hanagumi members froze for a while. "What's that, Maria?" Oogami asked his vice.

"Let me check," Maria answered, pressing a hidden button under her desk. A map of Tokyo appeared on the wall. There was a big red spot on it.

"I can't believe this," Oogami said, shaking his head, looking at the map.

"Me too," Maria murmured. "What do you think we should do?" she turned and asked Oogami.

"Call the kids," Oogami commanded.

"All four of them?" Maria asked.

"Yes. I think now," Oogami said, "I'll wait for them at strategy room."

"The most important thing is : make sure they won't hurt civilians," Oogami said, looking at the four young people in front of him.

"Well," asked the only man on that group, "what are they actually?"

"We still don't know," Oogami answered, "Bill. All members of Hanagumi are working hard to find it out now."

"But they haven't appeared yet," a girl of the group, the smallest of all, said.

"Yes, Satsuki. They haven't, but they sure will," Oogami warned. "Any questions? Tanpopo? Sayaka?"

"No," the other two girls answered in unison.

The door opened, and Maria entered the room. "A new enemy," she said, "they had different energy patterns from the formers. They are stronger."

"Do you think it is necessary for us to go with the kids?" Oogami asked.

"I guess yes," the vice commander answered.

"Is it that bad?" Satsuki asked.

Maria stared at the girl. "Well," she said, "Satsuki. We'll make it."

"Are you sure?" the little girl asked back.

"Ask the Commander if it's right," Maria answered, clinging at Oogami.

"The vice commander is right, Satsuki," Oogami said, "you must believe in yourself. Nothing else."

"B…but…," Satsuki wanted to continue.

"I think we must leave now," Maria cut the girl's words.

"Alright," Oogami said. "Bill, you and your people may leave now. I and the others will catch you up there."

"_Ryoukai_!" Bill answered. "_Atarashii Teikoku Rikugun Taikouma Butai…Sanjou!"_

"_Ryoukai!_" the girls yelled. All the young people, all four of them, walked towards the opened door, walking out of the room and heading towards the hangar.

"Good luck, kids!" Kouran, in her mechanic costume, shouted, as Bill, Tanpopo, Sayaka, and Satsuki jumped into their plane-like machines.

"Well," Tanpopo answered in behave of the others, "have a nice time too, Aunt Kouran!"

Before the mechanic could reply, the youngsters had left the hangar, soaring up high into the sky.

Kouran sighed. "Well," she said to herself, "kids. You don't know what's waiting outside there."

"_Head mechanic Li Kouran, please go to the strategy room. The commander is waiting for you_," a voice heard from the speaker up above.

The Chinese wrinkled her forehead. "What's honestly happened here?" she murmured, wondering why the commander called her. Suddenly, she clicked her fingers. "I guess I must go. There, I will find the answer," she said.

The four aircrafts landed successfully on the opened ground. The cockpits were opened, and all the pilots jumped out and stood there on their uniforms.

"Good," Sayaka speaked first. "Now, what you think we should do? Sitting here, burning the dried leaves, and baking some potatoes there?"

"Sssh," Bill shut her off. "We must be careful. They're everywhere underground. That's what the superiors had said to us. You're under my command by now. Just keep quiet and move slowly. You understand?"

"Guess yeah," Sayaka answered, slapping her straight, long, light brown hair backward so it wouldn't disturb her.

"Good girl," Bill replied, even without glancing at the easy-going girl. "Watch out!" he cried, jumping to the side, as he saw something moving on the ground.

"God!" Sayaka and Satsuki yelled at the same time, while Tanpopo spontaneously released her handgun and pointed it to the creature.

It ended in a single shoot. Tanpopo had shoot it right on its' brain.

Suddenly, other creatures, all same with the previous one, surrounded the four young people.

"Shit! They're too many!" Sayaka said.

"Get back into our Koubus!" Bill commanded the girls. He shoot the nearest creature to him and ran towards his aircraft.

"God we can't!" Satsuki yelled, "they're surrounding us!"

Bill turned back, and saw the sea of creatures that surrounded his teammates. "Damn! Alright, girls, you may release your armors now!" he cried to the girls, running back to the field, help facing the creatures by shooting and stabbing them.

_I hope they'll arrive soon_, Bill prayed inside his heart, _otherwise this is the end!_

The Hanagumi members were inside their Koubus. Moving slowly to the battlefield, somehow, each of them had a very odd feeling.

"Why I feel like this?" Oogami said to himself.

"Excuse me?" Maria asked from her Koubu.

"Nothing," Oogami answered

"Come on. You did say something. All of us hear," Sumire blabbed.

"Just a very odd feeling," Oogami said, moving forward without even stopped to wait for the others.

"Captain! Watch out!" Reni suddenly cried. She moved forward and slashed the demon beside Oogami's koubu.

All other Hanagumi members moved their koubus into a battle position. "What is it, Reni?" Maria asked.

Reni didn't give any answers. Staring at the dead body of the demon, she shook her head. "It…it…it…can't be," she muttered.

"Reni? What is it?" Maria repeated her question. Somehow, she started to shiver.

Reni picked a broken pendant from the demon's neck. "Kurogumo's sign," she said, almost whispering.

For a while, all other Hanagumi members froze in shock.

"Damn," Oogami said, "they're coming back!"

"Watch your back!" Kouran suddenly cried.

All other members turned backwards, and all they could see was a big colony of demons moving towards them in high speed.

"Be careful," Oogami warns his comrades, before moving to attack the demons, "for me, your lifes are more important than everything else!"

Soon, the war between Hanagumi and the demons began.

Kanna punched a demon and threw another one by a kick. "Damn. They're so heavy," she grumbled, as she gave another punch to another demon.

Sumire slashed a demon, and quickly turned backward to slash another one. Still rushed from slashing, she turned again, slashing two demons in once. _'No good. They're so fast,'_ she thought, while turning again to slash another demon.

Sakura and Oogami, standing back-to-back, slashed and stabbed the so-many-demons surrounding them. "Do you know how many are them?" Oogami said, half-shouting, among the cries of the demons.

"I think over two hundreds!" Maria shouted back, raising her weapon and gave another shoot to the demons. A spot of cold sweat appeared on her forehead. She knew, sooner or later, her bullet supply would exhaust.

"It's exactly two hundred forty four and nine," Kouran said, looking at the numbers appearing on her monitor. She released another micro-robots, as she glanced at the broken ones spreading on the ground. The demons had broken them, and, more than just that, they had finished all Kouran's bullets. Biting her lips, Kouran tried to concentrate on the battle, ignoring the fact that she, sooner or later, will be out of weapons.

Iris and Orihime, running out of breath, moved their koubus everywhere, jumping and attacking, avoiding and killing the demons. However, the more they killed, more headed towards them. "They are so anooying!" Orihime cried, as she moved backward.

Meanwhile, Reni was being surrounded by the demons. '_They're waiting for me to move,'_ she thought. Observing the pattern of their attack, she managed herself and her koubu to stay quiet. '_They use different patterns in every attack,'_ she thought, '_it will be a difficult battle.'_

Suddenly, her grip loosened, and her body fell limb upon her monitor. She felt her koubu falling down to the ground. Before her mind totally entered the dark world of unconsciousness, Reni could see, all her comrades are experiencing the same thing.

_To be continued…_

Well, a long chapter after all. Thanks a lot for reading. Should you have any questions, you could ask me. I'm waiting for your reviews…

HaruNatsu.


	2. Today and Tomorrow

Hi, Minna-san…this is the second chapter. All Hanagumi's children will appear more clearly here. Well, there's nothing more I can say for now. Hope you'll enjoy, and please R&r…

Disclaimer : Well, even though I don't own Sakura Taisen and its' characters, I do own Edelweiss, Suiren, Delphine, Cattleya, Meigui, Kikyou, Himawari, Momoko, Bill, Tanpopo, Sayaka, Satsuki, Arisa, Shiori, and also Kurogumo. Benji Himura, mentioned here although he hasn't appeared yet, belongs to my friend, Benji Himura. I've got his permission to use his character.

**Endless Wings**

_Chapter Two : Today and Tomorrow_

**Tokyo Hospital, March 20, 1950**

'_We should name her…Delphine_'

Reni opened her eyes in sudden. Two drops of tears fell down from her eyes.

"Mrs. Hoshikane?" someone said.

Reni turned to the voice, and saw a young woman in a nurse uniform there. "Where am I?" she asked doubtfully.

"You're in Tokyo Hospital," the young woman answered, "and I'm your nurse."

'_Great. I must be fainted_,' Reni thought.

She sat up and looked around her bed. There were no one else, except herself and the nurse. It's a VIP room.

"Where are the others?" she asked the nurse.

"Mr. Oogami Ichirou and Mrs. Oogami Sakura went back to the theatre this morning. Mrs. Hoshikane Iris has just gone back. Mrs. Himura Maria and Mrs. Kouran Soletta are preparing themselves to go back now. The others had gone back yesterday," the nurse answered.

Reni nodded. "I think I'm ready to go back," she said, stood up and walked towards the window. Looking down to the crowded city street a few feet under her window, she thought deeply about the dream she had just dreamed.

**Akakuro Café, March 20, 1950**

"You look thoughtful, Reni. What had happened?" Maria asked.

Reni raised her head up. "I think I have just had a dream," she admitted.

Maria gave Reni a slight smile. "We dream almost every night, Reni. What is special from this dream?"

"I dreamed about my daughter in a strange, strange way," Reni answered.

"Well, I guess, if you want, you could tell me about it," Maria said, sipping her tea and put the cup back to the saucer.

**Daitekoku Gekijou, March 22, 1950**

Slowly but surely, Tanpopo gained her consciousness back.

Opening her green, beautiful eyes, she realized that she was lying on her own bed, in her own room, surrounded by tubes and pipes. She smirked.

"Well," she told herself, "at least I'm still alive."

The door opened, and Bill appeared with a bunch of dandelion and roses in his arms. He looked at Tanpopo, and, knowing that his comrade was awake, he smiled.

"Well," he commented, "finally, you're the last to wake up."

Tanpopo smirked. "How is Sayaka and Satsuki?" she asked.

"They're alright," Bill answered, "just shocked from the last attack."

"What had happened to me?" Tanpopo asked Bill.

"We can discuss it later," Bill answered, "but, I can say, your condition is worst than Satsuki, Sayaka, and me."

"Is those flowers for me?" Tanpopo asked again.

"These are for you," he said, sitting on the chair that was placed beside Tanpopo's bed.

Tanpopo received the beautiful, fresh flowers, and smell them with pleasure. "They're so nice," she said, "who gives them?"

Bill grinned. "Just read the card," he said, giving a luxurious cream-colored card to Tanpopo.

Tanpopo opened the card and read it impatiently.

'_For My Lovely Cumulus_

_Get well soon. I miss you, I need you, I love you._

_Your Hunter'_

She giggled for a while. "Where is he now?" she asked Bill.

"Doing some job in Edajima, with Uncle Benji," Bill answered.

Tanpopo wrinkled her forehead. "Edajima?" she asked doubtfully.

Bill nodded. "He promised to tell you about how your brother is, if he has a chance to meet him there," he said.

"But, what send him there?" Tanpopo asked.

"I don't know," Bill answered, "it's a kind of secret job."

**Daitekoku Gekijou, April 1, 1950 **

"So," Oogami said, "what do you think about it, Maria?"

Maria's eyes narrowed. "Do you think it's really necessary to form another team, Taichou?" she asked slowly.

Oogami stood up and walked towards the window. "There is nothing else we can do," he said, "as you know, Kurogumo and his new army nearly beat us and the Atarashii Teikoku Rikugun Taikouma Butai . Read this."

Maria received the envelope and read the address. "From Kaede and Kayama?" she asked surprisedly.

Oogami nodded. "They had finished searching for the new members," he said.

Maria pulled the letter out of the envelope, unfolded it, and began to read. "Don't you think it's too fast to announce the fixed list of the new team's members to International Kagekidan?" she wrinkled her forehead.

"We don't know what will happen these days, Maria," Oogami explained, "who knows if Kurogumo will attack again tomorrow?"

Maria nodded. "But," she said, "since Hanagumi will be the mentors of the new team, I think it will be better if we do some research about their backgrounds first."

"No research needed," Oogami said.

Maria put the letter on the desk, and looked at Oogami. For now, she could only see his back, but, her instinct said, there was something important her commander hiding from her. "Do you think we know these people, Manager?" she asked.

Oogami didn't answer. He turned back to his desk and took a big envelope from his drawer. Without any words, he gave the envelope to Maria.

Maria examined the blank envelope and reached into it. There was a white-wrapped, square, thick thing. "Photo album?" she asked doubtfully.

Oogami nodded. "You may open it," he said.

Maria tore the paper and examined the cover of the album carefully. "I think I'm the second to see this album," she said.

Oogami nodded. "I want you to know first, before telling the others," he said.

"As you wish, Manager," Maria said. She opened the first page of the album, and, in all of sudden, she started to feel frozen.

She continued with other pages, and, the more she saw, the more she felt the frozen sensation.

**Hakodate, April 7, 1950**

The dinner had just ended, and, just as usual, Cattleya and Delphine stood up to kiss Arisa goodnight.

"Wait," Arisa whispered softly, "sit down."

Although they were surprised, Cattleya and Delphine nodded and did what their aunt said.

"I want both of you to listen this," Arisa said, taking a long breath to control her emotion.

"What do you want to tell us, Aunt Arisa?" Cattleya asked, half curiously and half worriedly, aware of the strange signals from her aunt.

"I want both of you to remember," Arisa said, her voice trembled, "even when I'm far away, I will always love you both."

"But, where will you go, Aunt Arisa?" Delphine asked, didn't understand what her aunt meant.

"Tomorrow," she said, "both of you will move to the place where you should be."

Delphine and Cattleya looked at each other in shock. "I don't want to move, Aunt Arisa!" Cattleya suddenly cried. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Me too," Delphine said, feeling a powerless sensation all over her body.

"You two must go," Arisa said, starting to sob, "you're needed."

Cattleya started to cry, while Delphine felt tears began to fill her eyes. "Come to me," Arisa whispers, "I want to hold you both."

They hug in tears, as raindrops began to fall outside their ranch house.

**Osaka, April 7, 1950**

Their last visitors left at 11 PM, and, soon, silence filled the Red Wind Café.

Humming the song of Shonnen Red, Meigui put on her apron and started to wash the cups and dishes. She worked quickly, since it had been her routines for such a long time. She was no more than ten years old when she decided to participate in café maintenance, helping her grandma and grandpa.

"Meigui," a soft voice called her.

Meigui turned and see her grandma, Carino Soletta, standing near the kitchen's door. "Yes, grandma?" she answered.

Carino smiled. "Could you please leave your dishes for a while?" she requested, "your grandpa and Kikyou are waiting."

"Yap!" Meigui answered enthusiastically. She dried her hand, took off her apron, and moved towards the living room, the place where they usually gathered.

"Sit down, Meigui," her grandpa, Ogata Seiya, said to her.

Meigui sat down at her usual place, on the armchair beside Kikyou. She clung at her cousin. Kikyou clung back at her. The quarter-Italian girl held hard on her tears, so they wouldn't flow.

Carino entered the living room, closed the cafe's connecting door carefully, locked it firmly, and finally sat beside Ogata, her husband. She looked at Meigui and Kikyou, one by one, sighing, and looked at Ogata.

"Well," Ogata said, "Meigui. Have you prepared everything for the departure tomorrow?"

Meigui nodded. The pain she had tied up tight inside her heart rose up, and her eyes quickly became warm with tears.

Although they weren't her real grandparents, Ogata and Carino had been taking care for Soletta Meigui since she was only six. During those nine years, they had showered the Italian-Chinese girl with love, treating her the same way with their own granddaughter, Hokusei Kikyou. The fact that she would soon leave them hurt Meigui's heart. She sobbed badly on her chair.

Carino rose up and walked to Meigui and Kikyou. She hugged them both, letting the fatherless girls crying.

"Sssh," she said, calming the girls, "don't be sad. You can still keep in contact with us. Now, let's celebrate this night. I've prepared all your favorite food."

She released the girls, and four of them moved together to the dining room, having their last supper at that house.

**Yokohama, April 7, 1950**

"You like this?" Shiori asked, half-shouting.

"Yeah!" Himawari answered, her voice mixed with the noise made by the strong wind surrounding them.

"Sailing at midnight is great, I think," Momoko said loudly.

"Well," Shiori replied, "it's really great. This is your first time, if I'm not mistaken."

"For me, of course, yes," Momoko cried.

"Me too," Himawari added enthusiastically.

"I've loved this boat since I bought it," Shiori informed, "it gives such a great pleasure after a stressful day."

"I'm glad you come back earlier this day, Uncle," Momoko said, "I think you've worked too hard these days."

"She's right. You're a real workaholic, Uncle Shiori," Himawari agreed.

Shiori grinned. "For an old single man like me, there's nothing more important than my job," he explained, "it's my life."

Momoko and Himawari wrinkled their foreheads. "I guess you should try to find a wife, Uncle," Momoko said boldly, "who will accompany you when Himawari and I are away?"

Shiori just shrugged.

Himawari punched her Uncle lightly on his shoulder. "Yeah," she said, "you're not an ugly man. And you're just forty two. I think you'll easily catch a nice babe."

"All women I know are really not my type," Shiori said lightly.

Momoko looked at Shiori. "So," she asked, "what kind of woman you want?"

Shiori looked at the dark, windy sky. "I want an innocent woman," he answered, "the one who can be herself, and not trying to impress everybody with unnatural manner."

Himawari smirked. "Then," she suggested, "you must do some research at small villages. I'm sure there are many women of that kind."

"I have no time," Shiori replied. '_And I would never have time,_' he said to himself.

"Come on," Momoko urged, "tomorrow, Himawari and I won't be your responsibility anymore. You'll have more time for yourself, and more space to fill at home."

Shiori looked at his nieces. "Don't speak like that," he said, rather softly and fatherly, "I'm imagining a deserted, boring life without you both. I can't believe that tomorrow you both will be miles away."

Himawari smiled. "Well," she said, "I don't think I have a big part in this world. Missing a Himawari won't ruin your life, Uncle. Just like have a wind passing by."

Momoko bowed her head, hiding her tears. "Yeah," she said, "you must find your own life and happiness, Uncle. There're lots of things you've sacrificed for us."

**Sendai, April 7, 1950**

Standing next to her bed, facing the empty wardrobe, Suiren sighed loudly.

"Anything left, Suiren?" Edelweiss asked her.

Suiren shook her head and turned to Edelweiss. "I think that's all," she said.

Edelweiss pressed Suiren's clothes into the large pink suitcase, and closed the suitcase immediately. "We must be careful with this," she said, "I'm afraid your suitcase will be broken on our way."

"I wish no," Suiren replied, "there are many colorful _things_."

Edelweiss giggled, imagining those _things _flying everywhere. "I guess you should wrap them next time," she suggested, "now, it's too late, and I don't think we can repackage your things if you unpack them now."

Someone knocked the door.

Suiren stood up to open the door. "Grandma!" she said surprisedly, "it's late at night! You should be in bed now! Remember what the doctor said last month?"

Shinguji Wakana smiled at her granddaughter. "May I come in?" she asked.

Suiren opened the door wider. Wakana entered the room and sat on Suiren's empty bed.

"Close the door, Suiren," she told the young woman.

Suiren closed the door, and sat beside Edelweiss on Edelweiss' bed.

"Edelweiss," Wakana started, "and Suiren. As all of us know, you'll be leaving tomorrow. Right?"

Edelweiss and Suiren nodded, trying hard not to shed tears, not to make the old woman sad.

"I want both of you to take care of yourselves well," Wakana said, "and to respect your parents. However, they'd given your life to you."

She stopped, just to see the girls' reaction. She smiled secretly. They reacted as what she had predicted. "About me," she continued, "you don't have to worry. There's a new place for me, where I can spend my life in peace and companion."

**Edajima, April 7, 1950**

"Tokyo!"

Taro nodded. "Here is said like that," he showed the letter to his friends.

"I don't know if there's a vacancy in Tokyo," one of his friends said.

His other friend read the letter and shook his head. "Well," he muttered, "congratulations, Second Liutenant Oogami Taro. You'll have a good job."

"I wonder what I can do there," Taro admitted.

His friends gave him surprised glances.

"Your parents work there," one of his friends finally said, "maybe you'll be helping them."

"Or you'll be a bodyguard for _Cross_," the other added.

Taro sighed. "Maybe," he said, thinking about what would happen later.

**Daitekoku Gekijou, April 7, 1950**

Although honestly they had never wanted their children to follow their path, the Hanagumi members knew, they had no other choices.

And, although all of the four members of _Atarashii Teikoku Rikugun Taikouma Butai_ didn't like the idea of the new troupe, and even two of them strongly disliked it, they had no better ideas.

So, they prepared everything for the new troupe, including accommodation, uniforms, training schedules, and, last but not least, koubus and weapons. As the result, nine new rooms had been rearranged and redecorated, while new uniforms had been made, an efficient schedule had been arranged, and nine koubus of the newest type had been created and adjusted.

Of course, besides fighting, the new troupe would have their own show too. So, a new concept of entertainment group had been created, and all best teachers had been hired to teach the new entertainers.

Walking side by side, General Oogami Ichirou, the commander of Hanagumi, and Bill Ueno, the commander of _Atarashii Teikoku Rikugun Taikouma Butai_, did their night patrol, just as what they usually did during the last ten years.

"I know you don't like this idea, Bill," Oogami said suddenly.

Bill stopped for a while. He bowed his head. "Commander," he begged, "let us face those demons by ourselves. I promise we won't fail again."

Oogami stopped walking. "I know what you feel," he said. He sighed. "But, I can't let you risk yourselves. They're so many. If you work together with the new team, I'm sure, that will be much easier."

"But, if you do that, you risk their life," Bill replied.

Oogami closed his eyes and took a deep breath, controlling his emotion. "I have no other way," he admitted.

Bill looked at his commander, and, suddenly, he kneeled down and bowed. "I beg you, Sir," he said, "to cancel this plan. They're young. They have bright futures."

Oogami looked at the bowing young man. "You also have a bright future," he said, "and so have Tanpopo, Sayaka, and Satsuki."

Bill stood up, and looked outside the big window beside him, to the dark night sky. "I'm different from Tanpopo, Sayaka, and Satsuki, "he said, "I've entered this world so far, and it's too far to go back."

"There are lots of things you haven't done in your life," Oogami said. He paused for a while. "And you still have enough time and chance to do them."

Bill looked back at Oogami. He smiled and shook his head. "I've lived enough," he replied, "and maybe your son, your little girl, and the other seven girls haven't."

Oogami didn't say anything. He just smiled.

And, from that smile, Bill knew, he'd failed in persuading Oogami to cancel the project.

Oogami continued walking, and Bill followed him. Saying nothing, Bill thought about his last conversation with Oogami Tanpopo, his comrade and also Oogami Ichirou's daughter.

'_If plan A doesn't work, we should do plan B.'_

Bill closed his eyes. _Plan B would be bad_, he thought. _But it would bear good things,_ he continued, _at least for them_.

_To be continued…_

Well, what Bill and Tanpopo had planned? And what will happen to Delphine, Cattleya, Kikyou, Meigui, Himawari, Momoko, Suiren, Edelweiss, and Taro? We'll know it later...

I want to give a very special thanks to my friend, Benji Himura. He has let me using his character, Benji Himura, and also has given me a review that encourages me to write more. I also want to thank SilverBlue Dragon and my friend Kanna's Man, whose reviews make me sure that I'm not working for nothing.

I hope all of you like this chapter. Please R&r, and if you have any questions, you can ask me, via e-mail or via review.

HaruNatsu.


	3. Imagination and Reality

**Before you move to the story, you must read this**. I know that this story comes from my idea. I also realize that I can't urge all of you to like my fic. I **do** hope and appreciate your critiques, but, please, I beg all of you to say them politely...I'mquite surethat no one expects reviews with rude and impolite words...

Actually, I hate putting that warning, but, after an incident, I felt that I must do that…Please forgive me…

* * *

Ohohohohohohohoho…Third chapter is up!

Here, you'll whose child each children is. And, in the end, you'll get a pretty nice bonus. Well, there's nothing more I can say. Please R&r…

Disclaimers : I don't own Sakura Taisen and its' characters, but I do own Edelweiss, Suiren, Delphine, Cattleya, Meigui, Kikyou, Momoko, Himawari, Bill, Sayaka, Tanpopo, Satsuki, Kurogumo, Rin, Micheru, Haruna, Shohan, and also Shiruku. Benji Himura belongs to my friend, Benji Himura. I've got his permission to use his character.

**Endless Wings**

_Chapter Three : Imagination and Reality_

**Daitekoku Gekijou, April 8, 1950**

**Sumire's Office**

"Oh, you," Sumire said, as she clung to her door to see who was coming.

"Yes," Momoko answered, "it's me."

Sumire, not even raised her head from the pile of reports she was working with, just nodded slightly.

Silence filled the luxurious office for a while, before Momoko, with all her courage, decided to speak. "I'm quite upset with you," she admitted.

"It's up to you," Sumire replied, seemed not caring for the words Momoko had said, "you can say anything you want. I've done all I can do for you. Is there anything else I must have done?"

"Yes," Momoko answered. Her voice quivered.

This time, Sumire stood up and walked towards Momoko. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, STD!" she scolded the girl.

"I AM YOUR DAUGHTER!" Momoko answered, tears falling on her slight-tanned cheeks.

All of a sudden, Sumire raised her hand and slapped Momoko.

The teen uttered a cry of pain and fell down on her side. Sobbing, she stood up and looked into Sumire's eyes.

"Fine," she said, "fine. It's enough, Mom. All my love for you had gone by now."

She turned back and walked towards the door, leaving Sumire's office.

Sumire closed the door and leant against it. Tears fell down from her closed eyes, forming a stream on her cheeks.

"It's alright, girl," she whispered, " you may hate me."

**Kanna's Office**

Taking a deep breath, Himawari collected all her courage and walked into Kanna's office.

"Hi," Kanna greeted her daughter, "long time no see."

Her voice was so dry.

Trying hard to restrain her tears, Himawari nodded and smiled. "Yeah," she muttered, didn't know what else to say.

The older redhead stood up and walked towards the younger. "Do you want something from me?" she boldly asked.

Hearing those words, Himawari knew, her mother surely didn't want to meet her. "Sorry for bothering you," she said, her voice quivering. "I'll go out now." Crying, she rushed out and slipped away from Kanna's eyes.

Kanna walked casually and closed the door. "Hell," she said, "I think I'm good enough to be a heartless devil."

The next second, she couldn't keep it more, and started to sob.

**Tokyo Railway Station, April 8, 1950**

As she stepped her feet down from the train, Suiren started to feel nervous, very nervous.

"This is such a big station," she whispered, "I'm afraid we'll be lost here."

Although she seemed not nervous, actually, Edelweiss was more nervous than Suiren. She'd never seen such a big crowd before, and, since she was older than Suiren, she was in charge for their safety. She knew, had anything bad happened, she wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Just keep calm," she told Suiren, betraying her own fright and worry, "and never move on your own. We must move together."

Suiren nodded, and Edelweiss could feel the younger girl shifting closer to her. Suiren always believed what the older girl said.

"I think we'd better wait outside," Edelweiss said, "it's getting so crowded here, and I'm sure, soon, it will be more and more crowded."

Suiren nodded, and both young women, holding their belongings, got out of the huge, crowded railway station.

"Now, what else should we do?" Suiren asked, almost whispering.

"Just wait here," Edelweiss answered, "they might be late."

As the young blonde finished her sentence, a luxurious, new car, entered the station's yard. It stopped exactly in front of the two Sendai girls, and the driver's door opened. Its driver, a tanned young woman in an army uniform and sunglasses, got out and closed the door, half-slamming it.

"Hurry up," she said, "put your things in the trunk, and get into the car."

Despite her curiosity and confusion, Edelweiss lifted her suitcase and her big box up. "Come on, Suiren," she whispered, "quick."

**Tokyo Hotel, April 8, 1950**

**Suite 923**

Maria looked at her wristwatch. "I think she's late," she told Sakura.

"I'm not surprised," Sakura replied, sighing, "this is the hundredth time."

"I guess we should buy her an alarm," Maria said, "she sleeps everywhere and anytime."

Sakura chuckled. "You remember the last time Ichirou caught her sleeping?" she asked.

"I certainly do," Maria answered, smiling.

"And, you know what happened after that? Drinking a pot of coffee even couldn't keep her awake," Sakura continued, half-laughing.

"Poor girl," Maria commented, "I think she should learn how to rest effectively in such busy days."

"I also think the same," Sakura said, grabbing the ringing telephone and received the call. "Shinguji Sakura, Executive Secretary for Teikoku Kagekidan speaking."

"_This is Micheru, Madam,"_ a woman spoke, "_Rin has just entered the hotel. She brought those girls."_

Sakura's lips formed a relieved smile. "Thanks. We'll wait for them."

**Third Floor Corridor**

"I'm very sorry," Rin apologized, this time for the tenth time, "you two must be very surprised."

"It's alright," Edelweiss accepted, "I can understand your reason. I would have done the same if I were you."

"By the way," Suiren suddenly said, "Miss Asakawa. Who did you mean by 'the special people'?"

"Well," Rin answered, "it's a surprise. You'll know it later. Oh, and, please call me Rin. Miss Asakawa seems so formal."

**Suite 923**

"Come on," Sakura invited, "take your seats."

Awkwardly, Edelweiss and Suiren sat down and looked at their mothers. It was the first time the four women sat together in the last ten years.

"Having a nice trip?" Maria asked the girls.

"Yes," Edeweiss answered.

"We had a wonderful time on the train," Suiren added.

"We're sorry that your fathers and your sisters can't join us here," Sakura apologized.

"That's alright," Edelweiss quickly replied, clinging at the disappointed Suiren, "we can understand that they're so busy these days."

The phone rang again. Sighing, Sakura stood up to receive the call.

"Shinguji Sakura speaking," she said.

Her face turned serious, and, the other women could see her nodded. "I understand, "she answered, "we'll get there soon."

She put the telephone back and turned to Maria and the girls. "Maria," she called her friend, "I think we have an important job to do now. It's urgent."

"Not this time," Maria muttered.

**Tokyo-Hanayashiki Way, April 8, 1950**

"I'm very glad they've finished them. I think it will be better if we can set everything as soon as we can," Sakura gave her opinion.

"I agree," Maria replied. She paused for a while. "But," she continued, "I'm very concerned about the energy level. Do you think those youngsters can take control of them?"

"That's it," Sakura said, "I think all of us still don't know."

Maria clung at their driver. "Micheru," she called the young woman, "what do you think of those new Koubus?"

"Well," the tall brunette answered, "they're so powerful. The one I tested spent a lot of my energy."

"Maybe they'll need some adjustments later," Sakura analyzed, "we can't assume that all of them share the same level of spirit power."

**Daitekoku Gekijou, April 8, 1950**

**Main Hall**

"Welcome to Daitekoku Gekijou," two young women in black skirts and white blazers greeted.

Edelweiss and Suiren stopped and bowed.

Rin giggled. "I think you don't need to be so polite," she told the Sendai girls, "they're my friends. The raven-haired one on the right is Shiruku, and the brunette on the left is Haruna. They're both Secretarial Staffs, just like Micheru and me."

Haruna and Shiruku smiled and waved their hands. "Hi!" Haruna greeted, "you must be Edelweiss and Suiren from Sendai. Nice to meet you."

Edelweiss and Suiren smiled back. "Nice to meet you too," Edelweiss answered, representing herself and Suiren.

Rin shifted towards Shiruku and whispered right on her ear. "Where is Shohan?" she asked.

"She's accompanying those Yokohama girls on a short tour over this building," Shiruku answered, "they've just woke up from their naps."

"Ah," a woman's voice was heard, "they're all here."

The Sendai girls and also the three Secretarial Staffs turned to the voice, and they saw a blonde girl there, wearing the same outfit as Shiruku and Haruna. Next to her, stood Himawari and Momoko.

"That's Shohan," Rin informed Edelweiss and Suiren, "and the girls next to her are your teammates from Yokohama."

"Well," Shohan said, looking at all the girls, "I guess we can leave all four of you here, so you can talk freely."

Rin, Shiruku, and Haruna nodded, and, they followed Shohan out of the main hall.

"Well," Rin slapped Edelweiss and Suiren's shoulders as she passed by them, "just relax, and enjoy your time together."

**Osaka-Tokyo Way, April 8, 1950**

Looking at the photograph she kept inside her diary, Meigui formed a bitter smile on her lips.

'_Papa,'_ she muttered in her heart, '_I don't even know where you are now. Are you still watching at me? Do you still recognize me?'_

She took a deep breath, and, a drop of tear moved down her right cheek.

"Meigui," Kikyou called her.

The Italian-Chinese raised her head and looked at her cousin. "What's up, Kikyou?" she asked, trying not to sound sad.

"Don't lie," Kikyou whispered, "I saw you cry just now."

Meigui smiled. "Just a sentimental memorial cry," she explained.

The next second, Kikyou hugged her cousin, and, both of them burst into tears.

They cried for the fathers they didn't have anymore, and for the mothers they had, but seemed far, far away from their eyes and hearts.

**Pacific Ocean, April 8, 1950**

Standing on her knees, Delphine covered her cousin with a blanket.

Caressing the sleeping girl's cheek, the silver-haired girl began to smile. "Don't be afraid," she whispered, "Cattya. You'll always have me."

She stood up, throwing her glance outside the small window, having a wonderful view of Pacific Ocean for a while.

'_You'll always have me, Cattya. Even when I don't have you anymore, you'll still have me.'_

**Hanayashiki Headquarter, April 8, 1950**

"So, she is completed," Maria restated.

Kouran nodded. "Yes," she said.

Maria threw her glance at the yellow Koubu standing next to them. "She's the last one, right?" she asked.

"For this series, yes, " Kouran answered.

"Have they had her tested?" the half-Russian asked again.

The Chinese shook her head. "That's why," she said, "I brought Sayaka with me. She's the one who hasn't got the turn to be a test pilot."

Sayaka walked casually towards the two Hanagumi women. Her slender, firm figure, was wrapped up in a black, tight pilot outfit.

"I think I'm ready," she told them, grinning.

**Daitekoku Gekijou, April 8, 1950**

**Secretarial Office**

"Asakawa Rin, Secretarial Staff for Teikoku Kagekidan speaking," Rin said, holding the phone with the help of her cheek and her shoulder.

"_Rin. This is Oogami. How are the new girls getting on?"_

Rin stopped typing. "Quite well, Manager," she answered, "they made friends soon after they met. Now, they're out for a dinner. Haruna and Shohan are with them."

"_That's really good,"_ the Manager replied, "_please take control of everything until I or the others come back."_

"Alright, Sir," Rin promised.

"_Thank you."_

The call was ended.

Sighing, Rin placed her fingers on her typewriter's keypads and continued her work. She had just finished another sentence, when the phone rang again.

"Stop it!" she cursed, picking the telephone up to answer the call. "Asakawa Rin, Secretarial Staff for Teikoku Kagekidan, speaking."

"_Can I talk to your Commander? It's urgent._"

With a sullen face, Rin grinned. "I'm sorry, but he's out now," she apologized.

"_How about his vice or his secretary?"_

"They're out too," Rin answered, started to be annoyed.

"_And the other Senior Staffs?_"

"All of them are out," Rin answered again, feeling that she would soon explode due to annoyance.

"_Then, who's in charge now?"_

"Me," Rin gave a short answer.

"_Listen. This is urgent. An attack has just happened."_

Shocked, the black-haired temporary leader stood up. "But, our detectors haven't caught anything!" she said, almost shouting.

"_Yes, but, there was surely an attack. You must send someone to stop it."_

"Alright," Rin took a deep breath, gaining back her self-control, "where does it happen?"

"_Near Tokyo Harbor."_

"We'll clear it up immediately," Rin replied. She put the phone back and stood up.

"Shiruku," she called the other girl, "be quick. Get into your Koubu, and don't ask me anything for now. I'll tell you on our way to our destination."

**Way to Tokyo Harbor, April 8, 1950**

Haruna parked the car on the side of the road. "You four," she commanded, "please stay here. We'll be back soon."

"But, what had happened?" Momoko asked in a high tone.

"We'll explain it later," Shohan answered, filling her handgun with the bullets kept inside the dashboard's drawer. "Let's go, Haruna."

They jumped out of the car and slammed the door. Running, they headed towards the huge creatures damaging the buildings around them.

"Well," Shohan said, "this night is surely unforgettable."

"Yeah," Haruna answered, "I think it is."

"No! Please release my child!" someone uttered a begging cry.

Both young women looked up, and, they saw that one of the creatures was holding a little boy. It lifted the poor child high into the air, and brought him to its mouth, ready to munch and swallow him.

With a quick movement, Haruna released her handgun and shot the creature.

The wounded creature uttered a piercing cry. The boy slipped from its grip and fell towards his mother, who, immediately, caught him and brought him with her.

Haruna gave the creature another shoot, and it disappeared into the sky.

"That's good, little sister," Shohan commented, "but you ignite the others."

Haruna looked around, and she saw the other creatures looking at her. Their yellow eyes turned red, and they started hissing.

Suddenly, one of them smashed Haruna with its long tail. The girl fell upon the road and rolled several times upon the rough substance. Blood dripped from an open wound on her left shoulder.

"Geez," she muttered, standing up and ignoring the pain she felt, "they're stronger than I think."

"Watch out!" Shohan screamed, shooting another creature that was moving towards the recovering Haruna.

"Thanks!" Haruna said, leaping to her right side to avoid another tail-smash addressed to her legs. She lifted her right arm and released one of her remaining bullets to the nearest creature. It hit its head and killed it.

"You're welcome!" Shohan cried, busy shooting some other creatures. '_Damn,'_ she thought, _'I wish I had brought more bullets with me. There won't be enough bullets to finish those std things.'_

A noise filled the air. Two aircrafts appeared on the sky upon the girls and the rest of the creatures. They moved lower, and changed their forms. They were Koubus.

"Rin! Shiruku!" Haruna shouted a relieved cry.

The two female-typed Koubus landed, and their wings disappeared. One of them pulled her shining saber and started slashing the creatures.

The other one lowered down her right arm to Haruna, letting the wounded girl climbing. Then, she lowered down her left arm, and let Shohan climbed. The cockpit opened, and, her pilot, Shiruku, got out and climbed to her top.

"Why don't you stay inside and use your bayonet?" Shohan complained.

"It's being repaired," Shiruku answered, unreleasing her handgun, "and now, my Koubu is out of weapon. I can't use the arms either. The power boosts are being updated."

"Then, why you ride her?" Shohan complained more.

"For transportation," Shiruku explained, "there is nothing faster than Koubus for now."

"Well," Shohan commented, shooting a few creatures on her left, "you really should have to stop asking Ma'am Kouran for updates."

Shiruku didn't answer. She was busy with some creatures which were heading towards them.

The raven-haired's eyes widened, as she realized something.

"This is no use!" she told her friends, "for each we kill, a new one will appear!"

As the sentence finished, a dark-blue light appeared on the top of the nearest building. It flew quickly to the creatures, pierced some of them, and disappeared.

The creatures moaned, and they disappeared. This time, no new creatures came to replace them.

Before Shiruku, Haruna, Rin, and Shohan could react, another light, a purple one, . Unlike the blue light, it was twirling. It hit some of the creatures, and, like the first creatures, they disappeared.

A red light followed, hit some of the creatures, and made them disappeared.

And, just a few milliseconds after it, a pink light broke through the ground.

On the emptied ground, stood four figures. Rin lighted up her emergency light to see who they are. As she recognized them, she got pale.

"I…I can't believe this," she muttered.

_To be continued…_

Well, who these heroes/heroines were? And what kind of power they had? Find the answer in Chapter Four : Rain and Storm. I think this update will take a rather long time, since I must go on a vacation for ten days...Sorry for making you waiting...

Special thanks to Benji Himura for his review and permission. Thanks to my friend Kanna's Man, SilverBlue Dragon, Greyhound Master, and also Kazuar, for their reviews. All the best for you, and also for all of my readers...

HaruNatsu

**#Bonus : Diary of Secretarial Staffs#**

**Prologue : Recruitment ( 1945 )**

"You don't need to push yourself too hard, _Okasama_," Tanpopo lectured Sakura, "now, you've ruined your own health."

Sakura smiled and caressed her sixteen-years-old daughter's hair. "It's just an ordinary fever," she calmed the teen, "I'll recover soon."

"Do you think this is ordinary?" Tanpopo asked, looking at the pile of medicines on the bedside table. "I think you really need some rest, _Okasama._"

Someone entered the room and closed the door. It was Oogami Ichirou, the General, the Commander, the Manager, Sakura's husband, and Tanpopo's father.

"I have good news for both of you," he said, sitting beside Sakura on their bed.

"What's that?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"I've found some girls to help you," the middle-aged man answered.

"Finally," Tanpopo sighed. She threw a relieved glance to her father.

"But, my job is a difficult one," Sakura said, "I'm afraid they can't do it."

"Don't worry," Oogami calmed his wife, "we'll train them." He pulled a paper out of his pocket. "Want to see their profiles?" he offered.

Although, honestly, she still couldn't agree with this idea, Sakura nodded and received the paper. She unfolded it, and started to read.

"Their parents have been told," Oogami added, "and they all agreed."

_Tbc…_


	4. Rain and Storm

Minna…chapter 4 is up!

Here, everything will be clearer and clearer…Oh, and I want to apologize for my mistake. Oogami's rank should be 'Admiral', since he's from Japanese Navy and not from Japanese Army…Well, I can't tell more of this story…Please R&r…I don't mind if you give me critiques, but, please say them in a polite way...

Disclaimers : I don't own Sakura Taisen and all its characters, but I own Edelweiss, Suiren, Momoko, Himawari, Meigui, Kikyou, Delphine, Cattleya, Bill, Satsuki, Tanpopo, Sayaka, Taro, Shohan, Rin, Shiruku, Micheru, Haruna, Fie, and also Kurogumo. Benji Himura belongs to my friend, Benji Himura. I've got his permission to use his character here.

**Endless Wings**

_Chapter four : Rain and Storm_

**Hanayashiki Headquarter, April 8, 1950**

"What!" Oogami asked, almost shouting.

"_I'm sorry, Sir. But that was true. All those four girls beat Kurogumo's beast soldiers."_

Oogami stood up. He sighed. "Alright," he replied, "we'll be back soon." He put the telephone.

"What's up?" Sakura asked, worrying.

"Our new members moved too fast," Oogami answered, "please gather the others. We need to be back soon."

**Daitekoku Gekijou, April 9, 1950**

**Emergency Meeting Room**

Although it was one o clock in the morning, unusually, Rin didn't feel any drowsiness. Instead, she walked back and forth, looking at the closed door, still in her black and white pilot suite.

The door opened, and Oogami entered in rush, followed by Maria, Sakura, and the other Hanagumi women.

As they entered, Rin kneeled down and bowed. "I'm so sorry," she said, "I've failed in taking control of everything."

"Stand up," Oogami said, "tell us everything."

**Tanpopo's room**

"…_the last beasts disappeared, and the fight ended."_

Tanpopo sighed and hit the button of the voice-tapper placed on her table. "It's getting so dangerous. They seem so skillful."

Bill smirked. "Those miserable girls," he muttered, "they'll soon be thrown into battles."

"We should run Plan B faster," Tanpopo whispered, "tell our colleagues."

Bill stood up and kissed the brunette's forehead. "Alright, Sis," he whispered back, "I'll slip out and prepare everything now."

Tanpopo smiled and waved as she watched the blonde guy moving to the window, opened it, and climbed down.

"Good luck, Bro."

**Edelweiss' Room**

Sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard, Edelweiss watched the three other girls.

Suiren, her best friend, lay beside her on the king-sized bed. Although the raven-haired girl closed her eyes, Edelweiss knew, she didn't sleep. She had never been so quiet on her sleeps before.

Momoko, the brunette Yokohama girl, was sitting on the big armchair in the corner of the rather large room. Her eyes were closed, and her breaths were well-regulated. The lamplight fell upon her left cheek, and, Edelweiss could see, there was a slight, very slight, purple-blue mark. She had, or someone had, bruised her cheek.

Himawari, the cheerful redhead, was curling in the corner of the big sofa. Like Momoko, she was certainly sleeping. Sometimes, her body trembled, and, Edelweiss could hear her sobbing. She cried in her sleep.

The blonde young lady stood up and walked to her window. From her current place, she could see the sun rising. A new day had come. Her second day at the Capital.

Someone circled her arms around Edelweiss. The quarter-Russian turned, and saw Suiren there. She smiled, and placed her hands over the younger girl's. Rubbing those cold, shivering hand, to ease their owner's confusion and fright, the young markswoman secretly prayed.

**Dining Room**

As the four young ladies entered the dining room for breakfast, a sarcastic laughter welcomed them.

"Well-done, snobs," a woman said, "you've shown the world your mighty power."

Simultaneously, all four of them turned to the voice. "O..oneesan?" Suiren muttered.

Tanpopo made a snorting voice. "Showing her ability to gain respect. What an embarrassing sister," she mumbled.

Suiren felt her tears welling up on her eyes. "Why you say that to me, Oneesan?" she asked, offended by her sisters' words.

"Because you really are," Tanpopo answered, ignoring Suiren's tears. "And, you three, don't forget, you also really are."

Himawari felt her blood boiling. She stepped forward, ready to send an attack to Tanpopo, but, Edelweiss restrained her. "Calm down," she whispered to the redhead.

She turned to Tanpopo. "I think you've misjudged us," she said politely, "we didn't mean to show off. We were there to help."

Tanpopo threw another sarcastic laughter. "Oh," she said, looking at Edelweiss, "you've grown into a liar, my childhood friend."

Edelweiss embraced the crying Suiren and caressed her black, silky, waist-length hair. "I think you're quite exaggerating, Tanpopo," she warned, "you've hurt all four of us."

Tanpopo shrugged. She stood up and walked towards the door. As she passed them, she stopped. "It's up to you," she said, grinning, "hypocrites."

Momoko, couldn't keep her emotion down anymore, raised her hand to slap the taller brunette. But, before she could land her hand on Tanpopo's cheeks, the target had caught it.

"You're quite resembling your mother, Miss Kanzaki," she told Momoko, "but, you're nothing compared to her."

She released Momoko's hand and walked out casually, as if nothing had happened.

Suiren's cry got worse, and Edelweiss must embrace the younger girl tightly to calm her. She kissed Suiren's hair silently, feeling something stabbing into her soul. Momoko and Himawari watched them, and, soon, the new friends got into an embrace.

"What are you doing here!" someone scolded.

The girls stopped embracing, and they saw Sumire walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated her question, this time in a low, threatening tone.

None of the girls answered.

"Why don't you answer!" Sumire scolded them again.

"Nothing. Just nothing," Edelweiss quickly answered.

"Nonsense," Sumire distinctly said. She looked at them, one by one. "You're such hopeless girls," she claimed, before walked out and left.

Silence filled the dining room for a while.

"Well," Edelweiss finally said, "why don't we just sit down?"

**Executive Meeting Room**

"So, what must we do then?" Reni asked Oogami.

"We have no more choices besides telling them all the facts about Teikoku Kagekidan," the commander answered, "and then, we can start training them."

"Who will tell them?" Kouran asked.

"I will do it," Oogami answered, "after all, I haven't met them yet."

"How about the training?" Orihime asked.

"I think each of us should give it," Oogami answered, looking at all his comrades.

"But, we can't leave all those jobs to give training," Iris reminded, "we will ruin the theatre and also the troupe if we do that."

Oogami smiled and clung at the sleepless Maria and Sakura. "I think Maria and Sakura have arranged the training schedule, and also the subject each of us is responsible to," he said.

**Manager's Office**

After sharing some warm hugs with his daughter Suiren and his 'niece' Edelweiss, and also some handshakes with Momoko and Himawari, Oogami walked back to his chair and invited the girls to come nearer to his desk.

"I guess all of you are pretty confused now," he began.

"Actually I am," Momoko replied.

"Me too."

"I think so."

"So do I."

Oogami smiled. "Let me explain about Teikoku Kagekidan," he said. "The words "Teikoku Kagekidan" actually have two meanings. The first is Imperial Assault Team. And, the second one, probably it's more well-known than the first, is Imperial Opera Troupe. Can you understand this so far?"

The girls took a while thinking about it. Then, they all nodded.

"I understand."

"I can understand your words."

"That's it! Now, I get it!"

"Me too."

Oogami looked at them, one by one. "So, all of Teikoku Kagekidan members must know how to fight, and how to manage an entertainment business. As you've seen on those Secretarial Staffs."

The girls nodded, signaling that they'd caught the meaning.

"And, as new members of Teikoku Kagekidan, all of you must learn about entertainment and also battle," he continued.

Just like before, the girls just nodded.

"Your trainings will start soon after your team is completed. Here's the schedule," the manager finished, taking four bundles of paper out of his drawer and put them on his desk. "You may take it and study it now."

Each girl took a bundle, and, soon, they started reading.

"Maybe you haven't ever seen most of your mentors," Oogami added. "But, I think, sooner or later, you'll meet all of them. The official introduction will be held after the team is completed. All of your mentors are busy, very busy, people."

Someone knocked the door.

"Come in," Oogami shouted.

The door opened and Satsuki came in. She walked directly towards Oogami's desk, and smiled warmly when the new girls turned to see her.

"Ah," she said, pausing in the middle of the room, "Oneechan and Suiren. And also Miss Kanzaki and Miss Kirishima. Glad to see all of you."

She moved closer to Edelweiss and hugged her elder sister, then turned to Suiren and did the same thing. Still smiling, she moved again to shake Momoko and Himawari's hands.

Then, she turned to face Oogami. "Uncle Manager," she said, "sorry for disturbing you. I just want to remind you about the movie shoot we'll have today."

Oogami stood up. "Thanks, Satsuki," he thanked the dark-haired girl. He turned to the four girls. "Want to see the shoot?" he offered.

**Hanayashiki Theme Park, April 9, 1950**

Standing next to the Ferris Wheel's feet, Edelweiss, Suiren, Momoko, and Himawari couldn't do anything but freeze.

"Camera?"

"Rolling."

"Action!"

Satsuki jumped from the top of the Ferris Wheel. She landed perfectly on the ground, next to the merry-go-round. Without wasting even a single second, she stood up. Running towards the mirror house, she gave some shoots to the 'monsters' which were running after her, finishing them. She disappeared into the mirror house.

"Cut!"

The camera turned off, and everybody who watched the scene clapped their hands and cheered. Satsuki came out from the mirror house, and the cheers got louder. The young actress waved to the crowds, as blitz showered her.

"Nice work, Miss!" the director claimed, patting the teen softly, "I'm sure we will finish earlier today."

"Really?" Satsuki said, seemed so excited. "This is the first time I finish a take earlier!" she yelled cheerfully.

"You once did," Oogami, who was standing next to the director, reminded her. "Remember the last scene of 'Star Dreamers'?"

"Yes, but it was already six years ago," Satsuki replied, "it can't be counted."

Oogami and the director laughed. "Okay," the director said, "we'll continue with the next scene."

They moved closer to the mirror house. Satsuki came in, and the camera was turned on again. Soon, the next scene began.

The mirror house's door was opened, and Satsuki ran out, hugging a rather big thing wrapped up in a piece of cloth. She headed towards the emergency gate of the park, where a truck had been waiting, and jumped into the truck.

"Cut!"

The crowds clapped again, and, Satsuki jumped down from the truck. Smiling, she ran to Oogami and the director.

"I finish it!" she yelled.

"Yes, you did," the director said, smiling and shaking her hand. "Congratulations. This is the only remaining scene for you to finish. Now, everything is over."

Satsuki nodded. "Thanks," she said sweetly.

"I'm sorry, but I must go now," the director apologized, looking at the big clock near them, "once editing is finished, I'll invite you to see the result." He turned to Oogami and was ready to greet the Manager goodbye, when, something caught his attraction.

"Are those four your new girls?" he asked.

"Yes," Oogami answered, "they've just arrived yesterday."

"Well, congratulations. I'm sure, they'll soon shine," the director said, smiling.

In all of sudden, he fell unconsciously and hit the ground.

One by one, his crews and also the people who were watching the filming followed him.

And, in the end, nobody remained awake.

Nobody, except Oogami Ichirou and his girls.

Startled, the Manager, no, Commander, looked at his surroundings. Knowing what had really happened, he pulled his revolver out of its sheath.

Looking at those unconscious people around her, Satsuki did the same thing. She threw her glance to the sky, watching how the evening sky got darker and the stars disappeared. "Damn! It's _him_!" she cried.

Oogami turned to the wondering young ladies behind him. "You four," he ordered, "hide yourselves behind that bench. Whatever you hear, don't show yourselves, until I give you further instructions."

Knowing nothing else to do, Edelweiss, Suiren, Momoko, and Himawari nodded and ran to the bench, hid behind it.

Something flew above Satsuki. Gazing upward, she saw a big, bat-like creature over her. It dived, its claws opened, ready to pounce her.

Screaming, the young actress pointed her revolver on the beast's head and shot it. It cried in pain and disappeared.

"Very interesting," a sarcastic voice said.

Oogami, Satsuki, and the four girls turned to the voice.

There, on the peak of the mirror house's roof, stood a man. Wearing all-black clothes and a white mask, he looked just as dark and mysterious as the night.

Satsuki's eyes widened when she recognized him. "You!" she cried, full of hatred and disbelief.

The mysterious man laughed. "How are you, sweetie?" he asked Satsuki.

"Don't even call me like that!" Satsuki screamed in anger. She stepped her left foot backward, preparing herself to leap. But, before she could do it, Oogami had held her right arm.

"Calm down, Satsuki," the commander reminded.

"But, Commander, he's…"

Oogami gave a scolding glance to Satsuki, signaling her to stop the sentence.

Clinging to the bench, Satsuki nodded slightly.

Nodding back, Oogami released Satsuki. Both of them turned their faces to the mysterious man.

"Don't chain her, Admiral," the mysterious man said.

"You're wrong," Oogami replied, "I'm not chaining her, and she must know that for sure."

The mysterious man snorted. "Do you think he's right, First Lieutenant?"

"Yes," Satsuki answered, narrowing her green eyes.

Laughing, the mysterious man threw some dark-energy balls to Oogami and Satsuki.

The targets leaped and rolled to avoid the attack. Before they could even stand, the mysterious man had sent each of them a shoot. Moaning, they lose their grips to their revolvers.

"See?" the attacker asked. "You can't even guard your weapons. I guess I can just leave you to my youngest one."

As he finished his sentence, a girl in black leggings and crimson halterneck appeared. The mysterious man patted her, and grabbed her shoulder, as he proudly announced her identity to the Teikoku Kagekidan members.

"She's Fie, my little one."

Controlling their breaths, Oogami and Satsuki slowly stood up. Blood dripping from their wounded right hands.

"Well," the mysterious man said to Fie, "do your best. Don't upset me."

"Yes, Daddy," Fie answered.

Her face was, strangely, expressionless.

The mysterious man disappeared, leaving Fie with Oogami and Satsuki.

"First," Fie began, "I think I'd like to show you something."

She spread her arms and released some dark waves. The dark waves threw both Oogami and Satsuki aside, and made them hit the wooden walls of the ticket boxes. Again, moans were heard.

Without any expression of guilt or satisfaction, Fie walked towards Oogami. She pulled a dagger, and lifted it up high, ready to stab the wounded Commander.

With all the power remaining on her weakened body, Satsuki crawled across the passage and circled one of her arms on Fie's left leg.

Her attempt was successful. Fie turned to Satsuki, forgetting Oogami for a while.

"You want to die first?" she asked.

Instead of answering, Satsuki spitted.

Fie's expressionless face turned fierce. She threw her dagger aside, and pulled her machete. Lifting it high up into the air, aiming Satsuki's neck, she didn't even realize that two bullets were heading towards her.

One hit her hand and threw the machete far away. Leaping due to surprise, she was rather lucky. If she didn't do that, the second bullet must have pierced her heart, more than just hit her shoulder and nested there.

Throwing a wild, angry glance to her shooters, the demon girl walked away and disappeared.

**Hanayashiki Headquarter, April 9, 1950**

**Guest Room**

Sitting together around the coffee table, Edelweiss, Suiren, Momoko, and Himawari couldn't do anything but think.

Someone entered the meeting room, bringing two revolvers, each in a transparent plastic bag.

"Good evening," she greeted them. "I'm Reni Milchstrasse Hoshikane. A member of Hanagumi. As you've known, I'm one of your mentors."

All the girls stood.

"Good evening, Ma'am,"

"Good evening."

"Good evening."

"Good evening, Ma'am."

"Aunt. Just call me Aunt Reni," the silver-haired corrected.

She looked at them, one by one. "Well," she began, "according to the Commander and Satsuki, two of you had shot their attacker. These two, please follow me. The rest may wait here."

**Kurogumo Castle, April 9, 1950**

Looking at his wounded daughter, Kurogumo sighed.

"Fie," he said, sitting beside the girl on her bed, "why did you move so fast?"

"I thought you'll be very pleased if I can kill them," Fie answered, still with no expression.

"You even didn't realize that other members were there," Kurogumo added, not even listening to Fie's last answer.

"They're not members," Fie said.

"What did you mean by that, my little one?"

"They're new," Fie shortly answered.

Kurogumo wrinkled his forehead behind his white mask. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I have never told you a lie, Daddy. Check the crystal on my machete."

"Let me check," Kurogumo said, taking Fie's machete. He pulled out the crystal from the handle, placed it in a hole on the wall, and turned to the mirror.

The mirror showed him all things happened after he left Fie there with Oogami and Satsuki. Fie's attack, her movement to kill Oogami, Satsuki's act to prevent her, her preparation to kill Satsuki, and also the shoots that had ruined everything.

Looking at the faces of the shooters, Kurogumo froze for a while.

Then, the mysterious man stood up and laughed loudly.

"_My_ Ixora," he said passionately, "and _my_ Enfys. Finally, I can find both of you."

_**To be continued…**_

Which ones of the girl that had shot the demon girl Fie? And who are Ixora and Enfys? Well, you may guess, and wait patiently for the next chapters…Once you've guessed, please tell me who do you think they are…

Thanks to SilverBlue Dragon and Kanna's Man for their reviews, and a special thanks to Benji Himura for his review and permission. I also want to thank all my readers for their attention. Wish you all the best...

HaruNatsu

**#Bonus : Diary of Secretarial Staffs#**

**Tokyo, March 2,1950**

Five years has passed since our dear Manager recruited us. That time, he was a Rear Admiral, and, now, he is an Admiral.

This is the first time I write in this book, since we've just bought it this evening, while doing a final shopping for Ma'am Kouran's birthday party. I must say, we've spent quite much money on this book…But it's alright. However, today is also our fifth anniversary as a team.

Right now, I'm sitting on my bed, drinking some hot chocolate…Ahahaha…Shohan, you must envy me. Stop that self-torturing diet, I tell you. You also, Haruna. Yours is going extreme now.

Oh, yeah. Micheru, have you fill office car #002's tank? Just want to remind you, in case you stall again. Ma'am Maria and Ma'am Sakura can't arrive late on any occasions. They're both so busy recently, just as our dear Manager…

Shiruku, have you found a good name for our battle team? I'm sure none of us want to introduce herself as "Member of Secretary Assault Team". That's quite…yeah…you know what it makes. I guess we must find a better name.

I'm rather happy we'll have a party tomorrow. I'm concerned about our superiors' mental health. I think they've got much pressure these days.

I think this is enough…I'm so sleepy now…Micheru, don't forget, your turn to write comes after mine…

Peace,

Asakawa Rin.

_Tbc…_


	5. To be Hidden and to be Found

And, may I present…Chapter 5!

Well, I think I've put lots of characters here. If you feel confused, you can ask me, better via email. Please R&r…You can give me some critiques, but not rude and impolite ones...

Disclaimer : I don't own Sakura Taisen and its' characters, but I own my characters. Benji Himura belongs to my friend, Benji Himura. I've got his permission to use his character.

**Endless Wings**

_Chapter Five : To be hidden and to be found_

**Daitekoku Gekijou, April 10, 1950**

**Main Entrance**

Stepping her feet down of the car, Kikyou couldn't help anything but wondering.

"It's quite wonderful, isn't it?" Meigui asked, stretching her arms and legs to ease the stiffness.

"Well…I guess you're right," Kikyou answered, without even moving her glance from the huge, beautiful, luxurious building right in front of her.

Meigui turned to the car. "Let's take our things now," she said.

Both girls walked towards the trunk and took their belongings. As they removed the suitcases and boxes, the car slowly "raised".

"See?" Kikyou said, looking at Meigui, "I've told you that these are too much. I guess we nearly flattened up the car."

"But I need all of these!" Meigui countered her cousin.

Kikyou sighed. "I guess I can't change you," she said, "and now we're here, I think we can easily stuff them into that building. I wish there's enough space for them."

Meigui just grinned. "Ah," the Italian-Chinese said, as she heard the sound of the creaking door, "I guess someone is ready to greet us."

**Hanayashiki Headquarter, April 10, 1950**

After the night-long talk that was somehow seemed more likely an interrogation, Edelweiss and Suiren were completely exhausted.

"How? How was it?" Himawari whispered in curiosity and tenseness.

Edelweiss shook her head. "I felt like a culprit there," she admitted.

"They kept asking us about every small detail," Suiren added, stretching her cramped legs.

"They?" Momoko asked, wrinkling her forehead.

Suiren nodded.

"I guess Suiren and I have seen all our mentors," Edelweiss told Momoko and Himawari, "all Hanagumi members, minus my Mom and Aunt Sakura were there."

"Have you got the last report about _Otousama _and Satsuki?" Suiren suddenly asked.

Momoko and Himawari shook their heads. "No one came here after you both left," Himawari said.

"By the way," Momoko burst out, "did they tell you when we can leave? I think I can't stand waiting here anymore."

Edelweiss looked at the brunette girl. "According to those Aunts," she said, almost whispering, "we're not allowed to leave until one of them told us to do."

**Daitekoku Gekijou, April 10, 1950**

**Third Floor, Right Corridor**

"This room is yours," Shiruku told Meigui. "And the one across is yours," she turned to Kikyou. "Your belongings are already inside. Enjoy your rest. I'm sorry I can't accompany you. I have lots of jobs pending. I'm now alone here."

"Why? Where are the others?" Meigui spontaneously asked.

"Well, all are out now. Your mothers apologized for not being here on your arrival," Shiruku tried to explain, carefully choosing her words so she wouldn't mess everything up. She looked at the clock, and startled. "I think I must really go back to my desk now," she said, "once again, sorry."

The secretarial staff walked to the stairs and went back to her office upstairs, leaving the girls in the middle of the deserted, long, wide corridor.

"I...I'm afraid, Meigui," Kikyou suddenly whispered.

"Of what? Come on…," Meigui whispered back.

"I strongly feel that this is our last home," Kikyou admitted. Her voice was so soft that it seemed almost inaudible.

Looking at her cousin, Meigui didn't know what to say, and what to do.

**Pacific Ocean, April 10, 1950**

**The Ship's Dining Room**

'This is really good, Vinni," Cattleya convinced her cousin, "try this!"

"I can't, Cattya," Delphine refused, "I think I can't eat anything now."

Cattleya wrinkled her forehead. "You must eat, Vinni," she said, emphasizing the words 'must' and 'eat', "you've been like this since we began this trip."

"I'll be alright," Delphine replied, smiling, "I know when I must eat."

"But you skipped the dinner last night!" Cattleya reminded. "And you ate so little on the lunch. Now, I think, you must finish your breakfast."

Delphine looked at her Japanese breakfast set. "I think it's enough," she said.

"Vinni," Cattleya suddenly put her chopsticks, "I know there's something wrong with you. Tell me."

Delphine startled. "No," she said.

"Tell me," Cattleya insisted, "I know there must be something."

"Insomnia," Delphine finally grabbed the first word appeared on her mind.

'_How can I tell her that I'm afraid?_' the silver-haired girl thought.

**Hanayashiki Headquarter, April 10, 1950**

**Emergency Bedroom**

"Leave it to me, Sakura," Oogami told his wife, "I think I can do that alone."

Sakura looked at her husband's face, and slowly gazed down to his right palm. "I don't think you can use that well," she said, pointing at the thickly bandaged palm.

She turned to the twisted left arm. "And that too," she continued.

"But, Sakura, I…," his sentence was cut off by a wet towel rubbed on his face.

Satsuki chuckled at the funny scene. "Come on, Uncle," she said, half-laughing, "be a good boy."

Oogami's face turned red. "Let me do it, Sakura, you…"

Another rub cut him off again.

"Sakura…you can suffocate him," Maria warned, looking at the couple.

"Let me suffocate this stubborn man," Sakura replied, looking at Oogami with annoyance.

"Alright, alright," Oogami said, giving up, let Sakura cleaned his face.

Someone knocked the door five times.

"Come in," Maria shouted.

"W…wait…M…Maria…," Oogami mouthed.

It was too late. Reni had entered the emergency bedroom, carrying some sheets of paper with handwritings on them. The silver-haired paused for a while when he saw Oogami and what he was doing, then turned to close the door.

"Commander," she said, "Maria, and Sakura. Oh, and also you, Satsuki. I've got the result."

"Tell us," Oogami said.

"As we have predicted, the one was Edelweiss," Reni reported.

"And the other one?" Satsuki asked.

Reni took a deep breath. "Satsuki, I must say, you're right. It was Suiren."

**Guest Room**

Having no other ideas about what they should do, Momoko and Himawari started a karate sparring, while Edelweiss and Suiren watched them.

"Damn! You're pretty good in that!" Himawari grumbled, avoiding Momoko's attack.

"You taught me! That's your own risk," Momoko replied, sending more and more kicks to Himawari.

However, her last kick was a mistake. Himawari could ward it off, and it made her quite unsteady. Not wasting that good chance, Himawari attacked her back. Getting some surprise from the rarely used movement, Momoko avoided it with all her effort. And, unfortunately, her effort made her fell on her back.

Suiren uttered a surprised scream, and it was heard as if she was the one who fell on her back. Edelweiss closed her eyes for a while, but she soon reopened them and looked back at the two Yokohama girls.

"Although I hate to say this, I must admit that you're better than me in this, my dear cousin," the brunette said, getting up and cleaned some dust from her pleated skirt and gypsy-styled blouse. Both girls shook their hands, and embraced in friendship and sisterly love.

Just as they broke their hug up, the door slammed open.

"Girls! What had happened?" Micheru asked them, worrying.

"Nothing. We've just had a karate sparring," Momoko explained briefly.

Micheru sighed. "Next time, I suggest you not to do that here. The noise echoed everywhere."

"We don't know what else to do," Himawari said, scratching her head, "we're getting bored here."

Micheru looked at them, one by one. "You four," she said, "please follow me. The Hanagumi members want to meet all of you."

**Daitekoku Gekijou, April 10, 1950**

**Koubu Hangar**

'_This room…what is this?' _

Keep questioning inside her heart, Soletta Ri Meigui entered the dark, deserted room. Somehow, she felt that she had ever been there before. Slowly walking, entering the room further, she didn't even realize, the door was automatically being closed.

And, when she finally realized that fact, it was too late. The door had fully closed, and absolute darkness had surrounded her.

However, she didn't feel any fright. Humming a song she'd known since she was only a baby girl, she walked casually into the darkness.

Suddenly, the room became extremely bright. Unable to cope with the sudden change, she closed her eyes and placed her hand in front of her face. When she opened her eyes, a big surprise had been waiting for her.

The room was full of panels and mechanical instruments. Each panel had shining buttons and a screen. Interested, she moved to a panel, and began to read the names written under the buttons.

"Open. Release. Launch. What are these?" she asked herself.

The Italian-Chinese smiled. "Yes," she said, "I'll never know 'till I've tried."

She pressed the open button.

"Nothing happened," she said, wrinkling her forehead, "maybe this panel is broken."

Turning around to try the other panels, suddenly, her eyes caught something.

Screaming, the purple-haired girl fell down. Her eyes were closed. She was fainted.

**Hanayashiki Headquarter, April 10, 1950**

**Briefing Room**

Standing face-to-face to all Hanagumi women, the girls couldn't say anything. They just looked at their mentors in curiosity, and, somehow, terror.

"You four know what had brought you here?" Maria asked them.

Edelweiss, Momoko, and Himawari shook their heads, while Suiren kept quiet.

Maria looked at Suiren. "You know, Suiren?" she asked.

"N…No," Suiren answered.

Sakura whispered something to Maria, and the blonde nodded. "I guess I'll tell you now," she said, "they are your Koubus."

**Daitekoku Gekijou, April 10, 1950**

**Meigui's Room**

Sitting on her bed, looking at Shiruku, Meigui looked so confused.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't have any rights to explain, but, I'll tell you, it is called Koubu," Shiruku answered.

"And what is Koubu?"

"I don't have any rights to explain, I tell you," Shiruku answered. "When the Manager and his executive staffs are back, they'll explain what Koubu is."

Meigui looked disappointed. "Can you give me any hints?" she begged.

"Useful and dangerous," Shiruku said, leaving the purple-haired girl alone in her room.

**Hanayashiki Headquarter, April 10, 1950**

**Koubu Maintenance Center**

**Repair Room No. 1**

"No good! The seat is quite too high! She's shorter than what we had estimated. Lower it down," Kouran commanded.

"Alright, Ma'am Kouran!" the middle-aged mechanic replied, saluting the Head Mechanic.

"Do it now. I believe you can do it," Kouran said, walking away to check another three.

"Excuse me, Miss Himura. How old are you?" the mechanic asked.

"Twenty by this year," Edelweiss answered.

"That means you won't grow taller anymore. I think we can set the change into permanent. It's better. The seat won't shift, in case you fall down," the mechanic explained. He looked at Edelweiss. "I'm quite surprised with you, Miss," he continued, tended to be as polite as he could, "compared to your parents, you look small."

Edelweiss threw a small smile. "I'm much shorter than them," she admitted.

"Oh, and your younger sister too. I think she's about your height," the middle-aged man added, entering some instructions into the dark-blue Koubu's memory.

"Yes," Edelweiss answered, feeling her seat automatically lowered down.

"But, I think that's alright," the mechanic quickly added again, "after all, you are just normal. Your parents are tall."

The one hundred-seventy-two-point-five centimeters tall girl smiled to the comment. "I think they're really tall," she said, "but none of their children inherits their height."

**Repair Room No.3**

"Too heavy?" Kouran asked Suiren.

Suiren shook her head. She threw a nervous smile.

"Just relax," Kouran muttered, setting the arm-controllers of the light pink Koubu, "this is not an exam, Miss."

Suiren giggled a bit, but, quickly, she got back into her nervousness.

"Try this," Kouran told the black-haired pure Japanese, "I think this suits you."

Suiren nodded. She placed her hands over the controllers, and tried to move them.

"I guess that's alright," Kouran said. She turned to the young mechanic next to her. "You must really learn more about Koubus," she reminded the boy, "I think you still can't understand some essential functions."

**Repair Room No. 7**

"Everything's alright?" Kouran asked, looking inside.

A senior female mechanic smiled to the Head Mechanic. "Just some problems with the pedals," she said, "but I think we've managed that."

Kouran gave the middle-aged woman two thumbs up, and passed by.

"I think we've done, Miss," the mechanic told Momoko.

"Really? Thanks," Momoko replied.

Both of them climbed down and looked at the purple Koubu.

"What do you think of her?" the middle-aged woman suddenly asked.

"I think she's quite pretty," Momoko admitted, "I love her color."

Somehow, the young lady looked thoughtful and sad.

**Repair Room No. 9**

"Great! I like this!" Himawari claimed as she landed back on the floor.

"Glad you like her," Kouran said, smiling.

Himawari turned to the red Koubu and smiled.

**Daitekoku Gekijou, April 10, 1950**

**Kikyou's Room**

"I don't believe that," Kikyou said stubbornly.

"Trust me, Ki!" Meigui begged in despair, "I'm sure about it!"

"Come on, Meigui…Maybe that thing called K-somewhat is just a property for a movie!" Kikyou replied, still unwilling to believe.

"Not that, Ki!" Meigui said, looked very annoyed, "believe my words, this is surely not a theater!"

"Really?" Kikyou asked, started doubting.

Meigui nodded. "Come with me," she said, standing, "I'll prove it."

**Kanzaki Heavy Industry, April 10, 1950**

"How are you?" Bill asked, worriedly and warmly.

"_Fine,"_ the voice across answered, _"quite disturbed, but not much. How about you?"_

"Yes, as you know, Sayaka really drove me crazy," Bill answered, "and Tanpopo is on her monthly-madness. Since we arrived yesterday afternoon, she kept grumbling and cursing."

The girl laughed. _"I'm sorry I can't join you there,"_ she said,_ "I can imagine how funny it is."_

"Like a rough comedy," Bill answered, "you must see this."

"_How about the project?" _the girl asked.

Bill clung at the almost finished aircraft. "About ninety percent ready," he informed.

"_Well, I think I should end this now. I don't want anyone to find me on the phone. Come back soon. I miss you."_

The call ended.

With his usual cold expression, Bill put the phone back. He walked out of the room, joining Tanpopo and Sayaka downstairs.

**Pacific Ocean, April 10, 1950**

Screams were heard, as the big, bat-like creatures landed on the ship's deck. People ran everywhere to save themselves, and some of them even thinking of jumping into the sea.

"Cattya!" Delphine shouted, as she looked around in panic, searching for her cousin. "Cattya!"

A crew of the ship caught the silver-haired girl's hand. "Don't go there, Miss!" he warned, "it's dangerous!"

"Let me go! I must find my cousin!" Delphine shouted at him.

The crew shook his head. He held Delphine's hand tighter and dragged the girl away.

"No! No! Cattya!" Delphine cried. She tried to set herself free, and that was no use. The man was much bigger and stronger than her.

Meanwhile, Cattleya was in a big trouble. Looking desperately at the beasts circling around her, she cried in terror. "Vinni! Vinni! Help me!"

Turning to the source of the cry, Delphine realized, her beloved cousin was in trouble. The half-German bit the crew's hand, making the man moaned and released her hand. Not wasting even a single second, Delphine ran to the deck. Grabbing a metal stick, which was, somehow, laid on the deck's wooden floor, she began to spin it in a super-fast pace and throw it to one of the beasts.

The frightening creature turned to her, and walked towards her. It opened a way for Cattleya to escape. The young blonde girl ran to Delphine, hiding behind her cousin.

"Run, Cattya!" Delphine told the half-French, "Run! Leave this place!"

"No, Vinni!" Cattleya cried. "I don't want to leave you here!"

"I don't want you to be hurt!" Delphine persuaded, "Run!"

"No!" Cattleya answered.

The beast got closer to them. Behind it, the other beasts followed. Screaming, Cattleya held tightly on Delphine's shoulders and closed her eyes.

_To be continued…_

What will happen to Cattleya and Delphine? What will Meigui and Kikyou discover? Find the answers on chapter 6…

Thanks to Kanna's Man and also SilverBlue Dragon for their reviews, and a special thanks to Benji Himura for his review and permission. Friends, you'vehelped me a lot...

Hope you like this new chapter. If you have something to ask, feel free to email me, or just ask me via review...

HaruNatsu

#**Bonus : Diary of Secretarial Staffs#**

**Tokyo, March 8, 1950**

Whoaaa…

Tomorrow is the deadline for giving this diary to Shohan, so, I must write! Alright, alright, girls, sorry, but, I barely have no time to write! Following Ma'am Maria and Ma'am Sakura everywhere really made me busy…Man, I'd turn mad if I were one of them…

Girls, I'm so sorry that I often leave you recently. I hope you can understand. As a junior assistant for the Vice Manager and the Executive Secretary, I must accompany them everywhere they go.

Well, let me share some thoughts with you. Sisters, can you imagine how you feel, if this happens to you? You've given up almost everything to serve. You've worked hard to do your best. And, someone said this to you: 'What you think you've done, useless?'

Don't get it wrong, it didn't happen to me. It happened to Ma'am Maria and Ma'am Sakura, just this afternoon, in a meeting with some boring and snob people claiming themselves as donors who keep this theater alive.

Although they managed to explain what had happened, I know, it was so painful. And, when I saw Ma'am Sakura crying on our way back, I felt stabbed right into my heart.

What did that brxxxless man think? He didn't even know what happened. And, I'm sure, he has never felt how it was like.

I'm sorry for my sentimental thoughts. I just want to share them with you, my sisters. Oh, yeah, Rin, I've filled the tank. Shohan, Haruna, Rin was right. Stop dieting! And, Shiruku, come on, what's our name?

Well, enough for now. Shohan, your turn.

With Love,

Anjou Micheru.

_Tbc..._


	6. Decision and Action

Ladies and gentlemen, the sixth chapter! o

I don't want to say much about this chapter, but please R&r…I accept any critiques, as long as they are polite and constructive…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura Taisen, but I do own my characters. Benji Himura belongs to my friend, Benji Himura. I've got his permission to use his character.

**Endless Wings**

_Chapter Six : Decision and Action_

**Tokyo Harbor, April 10, 1950**

Although it seemed impossible, whether they wanted or not, people must believe that "Hokkaido Star", a passenger ship that was scheduled to arrive seven days later, had just arrived. They gathered next to the quay, watching how the unconscious passengers and also all the luggage were being evacuated.

Two men in Navy uniforms came out from the ship. Each of them carried a rather small body, covered with a piece of white cloth that seemed to be a bed sheet from the cabin.

"Teens," a woman whispered to the man beside him, "they seem dead."

**Daitekoku Gekijou, April 10, 1950**

**Oogami's Office**

"Do you think this is surely what you meant?" Kikyou asked, pointing at the padlocked filing cabinet in front of her.

Meigui nodded. "It certainly is," she answered, "the others don't have padlocks. This is the only one which has a padlock."

Kikyou looked around. "I don't think they left the key here," she whispered.

Meigui threw a naughty smile. "We can use those small black things on your hair," she whispered back.

**Tokyo Harbor-Daitekoku Gekijou Way, April 10, 1950**

Slowly opening her eyes, Delphine startled.

"Calm down, Miss Hoshikane," a woman greeted her, "we're on the way to Daitekoku Gekijou."

Raised her body up and sat up, Delphine didn't say anything. She just nodded, clinging at the woman.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. Your cousin is also on the way to Daitekoku Gekijou. You two will meet there."

Delphine nodded again. Looking at her surroundings, she noticed, she was in an ambulance.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, " the woman apologized, "we must carry you by this. We have no other choice, since we must keep you and your cousin out of people's sight."

Delphine didn't answer. She was terrified, so terrified. And, nobody could understand her. Nobody, at least on her mind.

**Hanayashiki Headquarter, April 10, 1950**

**Emergency Bedroom**

"WHAT!"

"Calm down, Ichirou! Calm down!"

Not waiting even a single second, Oogami jumped from his bed and stood on the floor. "Sakura," he said, looking at the black-haired lady, "please bring me my clothes. Now."

Sakura looked at her husband in worry. "This is almost midnight," she reminded, "and…"

"Sakura, I told you, bring them now," Oogami cut her.

"Alright," Sakura answered, turning to the cupboard and took Oogami's manager suit out. "The shirt is quite dirty and ripped," she said, giving the shirt to Oogami, "and the pants are rather dirty. The coat is alright."

"That's OK," Oogami said. He looked at his wounded hands and arms. "I think you should help me now, Sakura," he whispered, his face turned a bit red, "I must admit, I can't do that on my own for now."

**Meeting Room**

"Not bad, after all," Satsuki said, swallowing her food.

"You're sick now," Maria reminded her youngest daughter, "you can't take heavy food."

Satsuki looked at the plain porridge on her tray. "I guess I must stay with this for at least two days," she guessed.

"Three," Maria corrected, watching the teen scoped another spoonful of porridge with her unwounded left hand.

"By the way, where Dad is now?" Satsuki suddenly asked.

"Out for another mission," Maria answered, "there was a big mess at the harbor."

Satsuki widened her eyes and stared at her mother. "Tell me about that, Mom," she requested.

Maria stared back at her daughter. "No need for it now. You'll soon know. Finish your meal and prepare yourself to go back home."

**Daitekoku Gekijou, April 11, 1950**

**Oogami's Office**

Meigui carefully climbed the filing cabinet. "I think these are the most important," she said, pointing at the white folders on the highest shelf. "Maybe this belongs to the Manager."

"Maybe," Kikyou shrugged, putting a dark-blue folder aside and took another dark-blue folder. "I think this one contained important statistics of weapons," she informed, "and this is signed by the vice Manager. But, here's written vice Commander."

"This is not a theater, I've told you," Meigui said, taking some of the white folders and put them on the lower shelf. "You must help me remembering the order of these files," she told Kikyou,"we must put them back in order after this."

"Alright," Kikyou answered, scanning another folder, the last of the dark-blue ones. She stood up, stretching her waist for a while, and took the white folders Meigui had put on the lower shelf.

The clock struck once, and both girls jumped. "This is one AM!" Kikyou whispered, "I think someone will soon find us here!"

"Don't get paranoid," Meigui casually replied, "just finish this, and we'll soon slip out."

"But, Meigui," Kikyou whispered, looking at her cousin in terror, "I can hear some footsteps heading towards this room."

Meigui sharpened her sense of hearing. "You're right!" she said, grabbing the white folders in rush and arranged them quickly. "Give me that!" she said, pulling the last white folder out from Kikyou's hands. She put it at the left corner of the highest shelf, jumped down, closed the door, and put the padlock back.

"This way!" she whispered, pulling Kikyou to the space between the filing cabinet and the wall.

**Fourth Floor, Left Corridor**

"So?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"I think we should run everything faster," Maria said, "do you agree, Taichou?"

"I agree with Maria," Oogami answered, looking at both women walking behind him, "we must prepare everything soon."

Sakura took a bundle of keys from her blazer's pocket and handed it to Oogami. "These are your keys," she said.

"Thanks," Oogami replied, taking the keys. He picked one of them and was ready to open the door, when, the in-rush Rin ran towards him.

"Manager! Ma'am-s! There's an emergency meeting at International Kagekidan!" the secretarial staff's leader cried.

Oogami sighed and looked at his vice and his secretary. "Alright," he said, "please tell Micheru to get ready, Rin. She will go with us."

"Alright, Sir!" Rin answered, saluting the Commander and ran downstairs, to the secretarial office. The careless girl nearly hit the giant vase near the stairs, and she uttered a surprise shriek.

Oogami shook his head. "I think she should be calmer next time," he whispered.

"I think we'd better move now," Maria said, "the sooner we get there, the better it will be."

**International Kagekidan, April 11, 1950**

"So, that's your new girls, Admiral?" a rather old manasked in a sarcastic tone.

Oogami stood and bowed. "We apologize for the mess Miss Hoshikane Delphine and Miss Hoshikane Cattleya have caused," he said.

"And what about the Hanayashiki incident?" another man asked.

Still bowing, Oogami answered, "We also apologize for that."

"It seems that you couldn't take control," another man said sharply, "you even hurt your own hands and arms."

Micheru was about to stand, but Maria gave her a signal not to do that. The half-Russian seemed to be calm and cold.

"Why not?" Micheru asked in disappointment.

Sakura looked at the young lady. "I understand your desire to defend our Manager," she whispered, "but you'd better keep quiet now."

"Any questions, you two there?" the leader of the meeting clung at Micheru and Sakura.

"Yes," Micheru stricked, "what should we do now?"

Sakura and Maria stared at their junior, knowing that she had asked a provoking question.

"Well, First Lieutenant Anjou, you can ask your Commander," the old man answered, looking at Micheru.

"Thanks," Micheru answered in a dry voice. '_I wish I can slaughter these ridiculous old men now_,' she cursed, '_they are total snobs.'_

"I hear two of those girls use guns," a young man with sly eyes blabbed, "and they are civilians. Can you explain this, Admiral? Or Colonel Tachibana and Colonel Shinguji can explain?"

"They both own legal guns," Oogami said, still standing, "they have the certificates with them."

"But they used yours and First Lieutenant Himura's," the young man replied.

This time, Maria stood up and looked at the young man. "Junior Count," she told him, "they were in a difficult situation. Please don't magnify this out of proportion."

The young man looked back at Maria. "Sorry, Colonel Tachibana," he said, sneering, "I think this is serious."

"Junior Count, please be polite," Micheru suddenly said, "this is not a silly talk."

"Oh, and you, First Lieutenant Anjou," the Junior Count replied, not even looking at Micheru, "you're just a lady-in-waiting there in Daitekoku Gekijou. You don't deserve to say that to me."

"Stop that!" the leader of the meeting shouted in anger, "First Lieutenant Anjou Micheru and also Junior Count Tanuma Keisuke. The next time that happened, I'll send both of you out."

Gnashing her teeth, Micheru turned her glance down to the paper in front of her. The Junior Count just smirked and looked back at the monitor on the wall.

The meeting's leader leaned against his chair and looked at Oogami. "What's your plan, Admiral?" he asked.

"We'll run everything faster," Oogami answered, "and don't worry about the fund. We'll use the earnings of the shows and movies to finance them."

**Daitekoku Gekijou, April 11, 1950**

**Kikyou's Room**

Sitting on her bed, Kikyou looked at Meigui. "You're right," she said, "this is not a theater. More exactly, this is not just an ordinary theater."

"Yeah," Meigui said, "this is a theater, but also a squad."

Kikyou stood up and walked towards the window. "I don't like this place," she whispered, "I want to go back to Osaka!"

Meigui looked at Kikyou. "Ki," she whispered, "we'll put Grandpa and Grandma into trouble if we run away. This is just a beginning, I guess."

Kikyou started sobbing. "I don't feel homely here!" she claimed, throwing her body to the bed and burying her face against her pillow.

Meigui hug her cousin. "Don't cry," she said, "in every place, there'll be happiness, even just a small one."

**Dining Room**

"Is everyone here?" Rin said, counting the people around her.

"Satsuki is resting on her room," Haruna informed, "and Micheru hasn't come back yet. Bill, Tanpopo, and Sayaka are on a mission. All seniors were out for meetings. Oh, yeah. Shohan and Shiruku are out too."

"Here should be ten of us," Rin mumbled. "One…you. Two…Edelweiss. Three…Suiren. Four…Himawari. Five…Momoko. Six…Meigui. Seven…Kikyou. Eight…Delphine. Nine…Cattleya."

She stopped for a while. "Minus one person!" she claimed then, "who is this? I'll seek for her…"

"No need, Rin!" Haruna cut, "the tenth are you."

Everyone, except Delphine, laughed for a while at the ridiculous act of the secretarial staffs' leader. Rin just giggled, and her face turned as red as a ripe tomato.

"Well, before we eat, I guess we should introduce ourselves first," Rin said.

The other girls nodded.

"I'm Asakawa Rin," Rin began, "the leader of Teigeki's secretarial staff. I'm also a junior actress here. I'm an Army Captain, and I'm twenty years old. I've been here since I was fifteen, I think."

Looking at her leader, and knowing that she had finished, Haruna continued. "Ryouzoku Haruna," she said, "seventeen years old. I'm a secretarial staff, junior actress, and also a Second Lieutenant from the Army. I've been here for five years."

Silence filled the room for a while. "I think we can start from the Sendai girls first, then the Yokohama ones, the ones from Osaka, and the Hakodate girls," Rin finally said, "I guess Edelweiss can start first."

Edelweiss stood up and bowed. "I'm Himura Edelweiss," she said, "I'm twenty years old, and I'm from Sendai."

Suiren followed. "I'm Shinguji Suiren," she said, smiling, "I'm seventeen years old, and I'm from Sendai."

Himawari and Momoko looked at each other, before Momoko stood up and started. "I'm Kanzaki Momoko from Yokohama," she said, "I'm seventeen by this year."

"Kirishima Himawari, also from Yokohama!" Himawari stated cheerfully, "Nineteen going on twenty!"

"Hey!" Meigui continued, "I'm Soletta Ri Meigui, from Osaka. Sixteen this year."

"Hokusei Kikyou, fifteen going on sixteen. I'm from Osaka," Kikyou continued.

"Err…Hoshikane Cattleya Chateaubriand from Hakodate," Cattleya continued shyly, "now going on twelve."

Silence filled the room again.

"Hey, Delphine?" Rin asked.

Delphine didn't answer. She just looked at the empty plate in front of her.

"She's my cousin, Hoshikane Delphine Milchstrasse," Cattleya quickly said, clinging at Delphine, "we lived together at Hakodate. She's a half year older than me, and she's twelve now."

"You don't need to be so shy, Miss," Rin said, smiling, "we're your friends."

Delphine just nodded, and looked at the other girls. Her lips kept locked.

Haruna couldn't help to ask. "Is she…?"

"No, don't get me wrong, I can speak," Delphine cut quickly.

All other girls stared at the silver-haired teen. "Well," Rin finally said, "why don't we just start our breakfast? Haruna, please help me carrying the food."

They started eating, and were about to finish, when Shiruku suddenly appeared on the door.

"Hey! Come in!" Rin cried happily, as she saw her other comrade.

"No, thanks," Shiruku refused politely, "have you finished?"

"Almost," Rin answered, looking at the other girls. Edelweiss, Suiren, Kikyou, and Meigui had stopped eating, but Himawari was having a third plate, and due to their slow eating manner, Momoko, Delphine, and Cattleya hadn't even finished their first plates.

"Sorry for disturbing," Shiruku said, "I just want to tell Cattleya, Delphine, Meigui, and Kikyou that their mothers apologized for not being home. Ma'am Kouran, Ma'am Orihime, Ma'am Reni, and Ma'am Iris are all at Hanayashiki."

**Secretarial Office**

Micheru slammed the door and walked to her desk. Throwing herself into her chair, she muttered a few curses.

"What's up with you?" Rin asked, walking towards Micheru's desk.

"That yucky Tanuma," Micheru answered in a low tone, "he burned me up again."

Haruna, Shohan, and Shiruku joined their leader and vice leader. "What did he done, Micheru?" Haruna asked.

"WHY DON'T HE KEEP HIS TONGUE IN ITS PLACE!"

Everyone jumped back. '_I've never heard her screaming like this_,' Rin thought, '_that guy must have disturbed her a lot.'_

Micheru buried her face in her hands. "Sorry," she apologized, her voice quivered, "I'm getting so emotional after that incident."

Shohan and Shiruku looked at each other and moved to Micheru's sides. They gave her their warm, calming hugs.

"I also dealt with a hard meeting," Shohan comforted, "and everyone there was a snob. Luckily Ma'am Sumire and Ma'am Kanna could shut them up."

"Me too," Shiruku added, "we got all the blames from those people. Some of them even said impolite words to Ma'am Kouran, Ma'am Orihime, Ma'am Reni, and Ma'am Iris."

"But, this is annoying!" Micheru claimed, raising her head. "That Tanuma is a lazy, useless young dude! How could he say that to our superiors?"

"Micheru," Haruna suddenly said, "I have a proverb that suits that."

"What?" Micheru asked, looking at her younger comrade.

"Empty drum sounds the most piercing," Haruna answered. "In this case, that Tanuma is the empty drum," she explained.

Micheru smiled. "Thanks," she said, "you've consoled me a lot."

Rin suddenly clicked her fingers. "Cheru!" she said, "you must hear this last news!"

"Really? What is that?" Micheru asked.

Rin moved closer to Micheru. "Listen carefully, cause I won't repeat," she said, "we'll have a day out on Saturday!"

**Oogami's Office**

"Good afternoon, girls," Oogami greeted, "I'm Oogami Ichirou, your Manager here. Maybe some of you have known me. For those who haven't, nice to meet you."

Meigui, Kikyou, Cattleya, and Delphine bowed.

"Maybe Edelweiss, Suiren, Momoko, and Himawari have known this," Oogami said, "but, I'll explain again for the others. Teikoku Kagekidan has two meanings : Imperial Opera Troupe and Imperial Defense Force. And, both of them are true."

"That means…this is a theater group and also a squad?" Cattleya asked in surprise.

"You're right, Cattleya," Oogami answered. "How about the others? Is this clear for you?"

"I think that's clear," Meigui answered.

"So do I," Kikyou added.

Delphine nodded.

Oogami looked at the girls one by one. "We must begin the trainings soon," he told them, "the battle training, and also stage training. I guess four of you have got the schedule." He took some papers from his drawer. "And this is for Meigui, Kikyou, Delphine, and Cattleya."

The four mentioned girls took their schedules and began to read.

"Before you begin the first training, you all must go to the Secretarial Office. You'll be measured there, for your official uniforms and also costumes. And, the first training will begin in an hour. I suggest all of you to wear your most comfortable clothes. Shorts and T-shirts will be the best."

**Gym**

"Welcome to Physical Training class! I'm your mentor here, Kirishima Kanna," Kanna greeted the girls.

All girls bowed.

Kanna took the small notebook from the training bench beside her and opened the first page. "Now," she told the girls, "you line up here, next to the training bench."

The girls did the command, even though they're wondering inside their hearts.

"You must do some back-and-neck stretching now," Kanna reminded them, "I don't want any of you to break some bones."

The girls nodded and did the stretching.

"I'll call your names, one by one. When I call your name, you must jump over that bench and roll on the mattress I've provided there. You understand?"

The girls nodded.

Kanna wrinkled her forehead and looked at the girls. "You're soldiers now!" she said, "you must say "understand!" if I ask that. Once again. You understand?"

"Understand…," some of the girls said doubtfully.

"You understand?" Kanna repeated louder and sharper.

"Understand!" almost all of the girls said in chorus.

"That's my students!" Kanna claimed cheerfully. "I'll begin now," she continued, "listen."

"Himura E…E…what's this…Edelweiss!"

Edelweiss jumped and rolled successfully.

"Good. Nine for you. Next, Hokusei Kikyou!"

Kikyou jumped successfully, but, her roll wasn't good.

"You can do better next time. Seven for you. Next, Hoshikane Ca…uh, Cattleya!"

Cattleya jumped and rolled beautifully, like flying.

"That's very good, little Miss! Nine point five for you. Next, Hoshikane err…Delphine!"

If Edelweiss was successful, and Cattleya did it beautifully, Delphine's movement could be said as perfect. She jumped quite far, but not too far, and rolled forward in a graceful and powerful movement.

For a while, Kanna even stared at her silver-haired student. "Miss," she said, "you did it perfectly. Ten for you! Next, Kanzaki Momoko!"

Momoko jumped successfully, but she did a quite bad roll.

"Bring your legs closer to your body while rolling, Miss," Kanna said, "eight for you! Next, Kirishima Himawari."

Himawari jumped and rolled successfully, but Kanna could see, there was something wrong in her movement.

"What are you doubting, Miss?" she asked in a cheerful tone, "come on, don't doubt anything! You could get nine point five if you were not in doubt! Now, nine for you. Next, Shinguji Suiren!"

Suiren jumped and rolled successfully on the mattress, but she failed to stand up.

"Use the impact from the roll to stand up, Miss!" Kanna said, "eight point five for you! Last one, Soletta Meigui!"

Praying inside her heart, Meigui jumped and tried to roll. But, one of her legs stuck on the bench. The Italian-Chinese screamed, and, instead of rolling, she fell on her stomach on the mattress.

The other girls closed their eyes. Kanna ran towards Meigui and helped the purple-haired girl to stand up. "Are you alright, Miss?" the tall redhead asked.

Meigui nodded and smiled. "I'm alright," she said, "just quite surprised."

"You've got difficulties in that, but, I think, we can fix it later. Six for you! And, now, we can move further to strength exercises. Please move to the scale so I can measure your weight."

**Oogami's Office**

Looking at the report Maria had just opened for him, Oogami sighed.

"This is their first one," Maria said, "maybe they'll do better when they get used to that."

"I hope so," Oogami replied, looking at the white ceiling of his office.

Suddenly, he remembered something. "Maria," he called his vice.

"Yes, Manager?" Maria answered.

"I think we should write some confidential notes for Kouran, Orihime, Iris, and Reni. We'll deliver those notes to Hanayashiki," Oogami said.

"Alright. I'll call Sakura then," Maria replied, standing up.

"Don't forget to tell Shiruku to prepare," Oogami reminded, "she'll be our carrier pigeon this time."

**Akakuro Café, April 11, 1950**

"So, what did you do for our plan B?"

"I wrote twenty, but I gave a hundred. Is it nice?"

"You were so brilliant, I must admit. It must be very dreadful."

"Man, I felt a bit guilty after that. Some of them even got very red and the others got pale. Only one of them could stand that."

"This is for their sake. The faster they leave, the better it will be, I think. Let's contact Bill to tell him what has happened."

Both women stood up from their chairs, leaving some money to pay for their drinks, and walked out of the café, heading for the nearest public phone.

Just as they reached the street, screams were heard and people ran everywhere to save themselves.

One of them looked at the sky. "Another dinner for us," she said to her friend, "and you're without any weapons now. I'll face them. You, run and contact our headquarter. Quick!"

_To be continued…_

Who are these two mysterious women? What will happen next? Well, find the answers on the next chapter…Please R&r…

Special thanks to SilverBlue Dragon and Kanna's Man for their reviews, and a very special thank to Benji Himura for his review, permission, and help. Friends, you've helped me a lot...:-)

Should you have any questions related to this story, feel free to ask me via review or via email. I don't mean that I don't want to get any critiques, but, rude and impolite critiques won't be considered and listened to. Special thanks for all my readers, and, sorry if I'm quite strict in this...:-)

HaruNatsu

**#Bonus Story : Diary of Secretarial Staffs#**

**Tokyo, March 16, 1950**

Aaah…Sisters…Sorry for being late to write…Actually, I'm planning to write yesterday, but, yesterday's mess made all plan ruined…Forgive me, Sisters…

Right now, I'm sitting at Tokyo Hospital's cafeteria, drinking some cappuccino and eating biscuits…Who's dieting, Rin, Micheru? I've given up last week, hahaha…These jobs really drive me crazy, and they spend lots of my energy.

Micheru, I can understand what you feel. I also feel angry for our beloved Ma'am-s. As we know, most of those men can do nothing but complain. They don't know the fact, huh. And, right now, when our superiors are hospitalized, what they do? They eat in luxurious restaurants, going out with their ladies, and, even, I saw one of them entering a casino when I drove to the hospital last night. They don't even care with our superiors.

Yesterday morning, I sent secret gifts from Ma'am Sumire and Ma'am Kanna for their daughters in Yokohama. Actually, I feel very, very sad. They even can't give those gifts by themselves. I cried when I drove back from the post office. Ah, if I were one of them…I can't imagine what would happen.

Well, I'm afraid I must leave the cafeteria now. I've been sitting here too long. Rin, _ganbatte_! You'll be a temporary leader until our superiors are fully recovered. Micheru, Haruna, take care of Bill, Satsuki, Sayaka, and Tanpopo well. Don't forget to give the boosters. Oh, and, Shiruku, our name, and this is your turn! I know you're busy with the hospital administration now, but, don't forget it!

Kisses and Hugs,

Ryouzoku Shohan

_Tbc..._


	7. Seniors and Juniors

HoHoHo…Chapter 7 is up!

I've tried to do my best, and this is the result…Please R&r…I don't mind if you give me some critiques, but, please, do not use impolite and rude words…

Thanks to all my readers. Hope you enjoy my story…

Disclaimers : I don't own Sakura Taisen and its characters, but, I do own my characters. Benji Himura belongs to my friend, Benji Himura. I've got his permission to use his character.

**Endless Wings**

_Chapter Seven : Seniors and Juniors_

**Ginza, April 11, 1950**

Reaching a phone booth hidden between two huge buildings, Sumire quickly picked up the phone and made a call.

"_Ryouzoku Shohan, Secretarial Staff for Teikoku Kagekidan speaking._'

"Shohan," Sumire said, "this is me."

"_Ma'am Sumire? Is there anything I can help?"_

"Yes," Sumire answered, "there's an attack here, in front of Akakuro Café. Kanna is facing those demons alone now. Tell our Commander to prepare a mission. Oh, and please send someone to give me my naginata."

**Daitekoku Gekijou, April 11, 1950**

**Edelweiss' Room**

Rolling over her bed, Edelweiss sighed. "I guess I should give up trying to sleep now," she muttered to herself.

The young blonde sat up on her bed. She slipped her feet into her night slippers, then stood up and walked towards the door. As she passed by the mirror, she stopped and stared at it.

The beautifully-framed, full-size mirror reflected her physical image. A mix-blooded young woman, with her green eyes and long, straight platinum blonde hair, wearing a white night kimono and a pair of dark-blue slippers. Carefully examining her appearance, she tidied her kimono and reached her favorite hairpin, started twisting her hair into a simple bun.

"…_another attack, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, and now, Ma'am Maria and Ma'am Sakura are moving to solve it."_

Hearing the two familiar names, Edelweiss started growing some attention in that conversation. Silently, she moved closer to the door and opened it a bit, leaving an enough space for her to peep at the corridor.

"Why don't they let us to go there?" Haruna asked, walking in a very quick pace along the corridor.

"We'll be needed as backups, that's what Commander said," Rin explained, walking a few steps before Haruna. She started running. "Be quick! Shohan and Micheru have already launched the Koubus, and, I'm sure we're needed now! Without Shiruku, everything will get harder!"

"Alright!" Haruna answered, running to the edge of the corridor, and disappeared suddenly there.

'_How can it be?' _Edelweiss thought.

With a huge desire to find out what had happened, she slowly slipped out of her room and closed the door.

**Control Room**

"Radio-transmitters running," Micheru stated.

"Good. Keep monitoring, in case there's a contact from them," Rin instructed.

"Alright," Micheru replied.

"Last position received," Shohan informed, "they're right on the spot now."

"That's good. Send the enemy statistics to them," Rin instructed again.

"Pictures from the Koubu-cameras received. Ma'am Sumire and Ma'am Kanna are already with them," Haruna said.

"Is there something wrong?" Rin asked.

"No," Haruna answered, "they seem alright."

'The enemy?" Rin asked again.

"Still those flying beasts," Haruna muttered, concentrating at the screen.

"Shohan, look for the in-field weapons' statistic," Rin ordered.

"Ma'am Maria has her gun with her, Ma'am Sakura has her sword, and Ma'am Sumire has been given her naginata. Everyting is OK now."

"Thanks. Prepare a quick launch for Mikasa."

"What for?" Haruna asked.

"In case of emergency situations," Rin answered.

"The signals are getting ruined up," Shohan informed, "I think we'll lost those signals in another sixty seconds."

"Run the ultra-sensitive radar," Rin ordered.

"Don't you think this is risky, Captain?" Shohan asked.

"Just do that. If something bad happens, I'll tell everyone that it is my fault," Rin insisted.

"Ryoukai!" Shohan answered, switching the normal mode to the ultra-sensitive mode.

Rin looked at Shohan for a while, then, turned to Haruna. "How are things, Haruna?" she asked.

"For one beaten, another two will come to replace," Haruna said, keep watching the battle pictured on her monitor, "one of the Koubu's cameras had just been crushed. I'm not sure whose that is, but, it most probably is Ma'am Sakura's."

"Keep watching," Rin ordered.

In all of sudden, Micheru stood up and put her headset off. She lain it on her chair and turned to face her friends. "We've lost our communication with all of them!" she claimed in panic, "the communication system failed to work!"

"Try to use the backup communication system," Rin told Micheru, "I allow you to leave this room now!"

"Ryoukai!" Micheru shouted, running towards the electric-powered door and pressed the button to open it. "I'll send you some wags when it is ready!"

"Remember to operate it quickly," Rin warned, "we must keep our contact with them."

Micheru didn't response. She had disappeared into the darkness of Daitekoku Gekijou's basement.

Rin looked at the door for a while. Then, she turned back to Shohan and Haruna, and concentrated back on the battle.

"EVERYONE!"

Rin, Shohan, and Haruna turned to the voice in surprise. "Don't be so loud, Micheru!" Rin said, still in shock, "you've made all of us shocked!"

Holding on the doorframe to support her unsteady body, Micheru tried hard to control her breath. "I…I can't believe what I've just seen," she replied.

"Tell us, then."

**Ginza, April 11, 1950**

"Kanna! Sumire! Watch out!" Maria cried.

Kanna and Sumire jumped to their sides, giving a way for Maria's bullets to hit some beasts next to them.

Sakura leaped into the air and slashed some beasts which had just come. "They keep coming!" she cried, "be careful!"

"Sooner or later, we'll be too exhausted to face them!" Sumire shouted, slashing some beasts.

"We must stop the new ones to come!" Kanna said, punching some beasts and kicking some others.

"I've asked the headquarter to find where they come from," Maria said, "and they haven't replied yet."

A shoot was heard, and ,within a second, a beast roared and disappeared. Not even waiting for some moments, the shooter had released some other bullets, and more beasts disappeared.

"Who's that!" Maria asked in surprise. "Do any of you shoot?"

"Not me," Kanna answered.

"Neither do I," Sumire added.

"I thought it was you, Maria," Sakura said.

Maria startled. "Be careful of that person," she warned her friends, "we know nothing about him or her. Continue our work."

"Ryoukai!"

The Hanagumi women continued fighting in the darkness of the night. Those beasts really made them busy, and, they didn't realize, someone was standing on the roof of Akakuro Café.

She observed the battle carefully, then leaped and landed on an empty zone, quite far from the Hanagumi members. Sheathed the now empty gun and took something from her waist, this mysterious girl ran towards a faraway tree, passing through the crowd of demon. Some of the nasty creatures blocked the way, and, although it was not so easy, she could get rid of them. She reached the tree, climbed to its' peak, and slashed a ripe fruit there with the thing she was holding : a Japanese sword, katana.

In such a fast pace, the tree changed into a beast and threw this girl to the ground. Sakura, who caught the moment of changing, quickly leapt and slashed the beast.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Sumire shouted.

"Sorry! I've just slashed a beast!" Sakura answered. She leapt back to her friends and joined them. The Hanagumi women slashed, shot, kicked, and punched the beasts.

"I think they're getting fewer," Sumire blabbed, slashing here and there.

"No new ones come," Maria analyzed, shooting more and more beasts.

"This is really good!" Kanna cried happily, kicking and punching to get rid of the beasts.

"This is the last," Sakura said, slashing the last beast into two pieces.

"Enemy cleared," Maria reported to the headquarter, "we'll come back soon."

All four of them were about to leave when they heard a weak moan.

"Do you hear it?" Sakura asked her friend, making sure that she's not imagining it.

"Yes."

"I think yes."

"Surely."

They looked around, and finally, Sumire found the source of the voice.

"She's there," she said.

**Daitekoku Gekijou, April 12, 1950**

**Edelweiss' Room**

Maria, Sakura, Kanna, and Sumire watched in tension, as the doctor examined Edelweiss.

"Basically, there's nothing to worry about her," the doctor finally said, "the trauma on her head is a very mild one. She's got some bruises, but all the bones and joints are well. I think she's just exhausted, since she has used a lot of her energy."

"So," Maria said, "what can we do for her?"

"Just let her rest. I've given her a shot of mild depressant, and she'll wake up this afternoon. Now, I think we can go and leave her here. Or, maybe, Colonel Tachibana, you want to stay with your daughter?"

Maria looked at the sleeping Edelweiss. "I think it would be better for me to go," she said, "I don't want to disturb her."

**Secret Chamber**

"Oh…You, Oogami. Come in! Let's drink together!"

Oogami entered the chamber and closed the door carefully. "Thanks," he said, kneeling down on the _tatami_, "I still have lots of works to do."

"You're getting too busy recently. Don't take everything so seriously."

"How can I take everything easily?" Oogami replied. "I must make sure that everything is running properly, or, they will kick me off."

"Just let those snobs talk. They can do nothing without you, I tell you."

Oogami shook his head and smiled bitterly. "I can't let them talk. Every time they do that, they'll insult all the sacrifice my comrades have done."

"Then, prove that you can do the best. I'm sure they won't be able to boast anymore."

Oogami looked at the floor and smirked. "I think we're getting trouble with those new ladies," he admitted, "none of them have battle-backgrounds, and they slip into trouble easily."

"Well, how many boys will you use to complete them?"

"As far, one," Oogami answered, "I'm trying to keep the same format."

"Well, if at least half of those girls have excellent background in battles, one guy is enough. But, since they have zero experience, I think you must add some more guys."

Oogami wrinkled his forehead. "How many?" he asked.

"One guy for each girl. Daily, they'll be the bodyguards for the new actresses. So, you must add seven guys."

"Seven?" Oogami asked in doubt.

"Yes, seven. There will be sixteen members in the new troupe. Once the girls are ready, you can split the team into two."

Oogami thought for a while. "I will accept this idea," he finally agreed. "And, I think, those additional boys must have been military trained."

"Right. Do you know where to search?"

"I know four places where we can find what we are looking for," Oogami answered.

**Oogami's Room**

"Alright. Thanks," Oogami said, ending the telephone conversation he had been into.

"What did they say, Commander?" Maria asked him.

Oogami looked at his vice and stood up. "They said they could search for what we'd requested," he said, turning to the big window and looked at the clear morning sky.

Maria threw a relived smile. "I'm very glad they didn't decline our request," she told her commander, "they're our last hope, since the other three have refused to help us."

"I must thank my alma mater for this," Oogami replied, "I hope they'll find what we exactly need."

"I wish your son won't arrive here alone," Maria said, looking at the Admiral's back.

Oogami turned back to face Maria. "A boy wouldn't make it," he said, "but I think eight boys will."

**Hanayashiki Theme Park, April 15,1950**

"You like it?" Haruna warmly asked.

"This is greaaat!" Cattleya answered happily, looking at the giant sundae on the table.

Haruna smiled. "How about you, Delphine?" she asked the other girl.

Delphine slightly nodded.

"You like it?" Haruna asked again.

Delphine nodded again.

"When I first arrived in Tokyo, your mothers took me here too," Haruna told the girls.

"Did they buy you this too?" Cattleya asked, pointing at her sundae.

"Yes," Haruna answered, recalling the moment and threw a wide smile. "That time, I was about the same age with you both, and I loved it too," she continued.

Sitting on a bench near the ice cream café, Rin threw her glance at Haruna and the youngest girls. "I've never seen Haruna being that happy recently," she said, staring at her junior.

"Really?" Suiren asked, turning her head.

"The tense of our jobs have sent her into a light distress," Rin answered, looking back at Suiren and Edelweiss, who were sitting beside her. "Why don't you two take a ride?" she offered the Sendai girls.

"Thanks, but I think I've had enough rides," Suiren refused politely.

"I think the same," Edelweiss refused too.

"Enough?" Rin wrinkled her forehead. "So far you've only taken the ferris wheel and the carrousel," she muttered, "don't you want to ride the rollercoaster, just like your four friends?"

Suiren looked at the rollercoaster track and grinned. A cold sweat appeared on her forehead. "I…I don't think I'm tall enough to ride," she said, lying.

"You're tall enough," Rin replied, "the minimum height is one hundred and ten centimeters."

Knowing that she'd said the wrong excuse, Suiren mouthed. "But, I think…"

"Never mind," Rin cut the sentence, smiling. "I've never rode that," she admitted, "every time I get into the queue, I always get cold feet."

Edelweiss and Suiren giggled a bit. "I can imagine how it feels like," Suiren said, "I'm experiencing the same thing too."

"And you, Edelweiss?" Rin asked.

Edelweiss threw her glance to the five-amazing-threatening loops. "Actually I'm curious about that," she said, "but, my head is still aching a bit due to the accident I had on Tuesday."

"Well," Rin said, looking at some figures walking towards the ice cream café, "your friends are back."

"That was a nice ride, wasn't it?" Himawari cheerfully asked. "I'm demanding for more!"

"What's nice from it? I thought I would die in shock," Momoko disagreed. "And, you, Himawari, I know you were screaming all-ride-long."

"What a great machine! I hope I can make one someday," Meigui said in enthusiasm.

"Before that happens, I'm sure you'll explode the whole city," Kikyou stated, grinning at Meigui.

Walking behind the four girls, Shiruku and Shohan secretly threw their smiles one another. They both know, all the four girls had been screaming and closing their eyes during the ride, and even recalled one of them cried out the Hail Mary in Italian.

"Hey! You three! Why you just sit there?" Himawari greeted Rin and the Sendai girls.

"The café is too crowded," Rin answered, "and none of us want to have ice cream."

"Haa? I think ice cream is delicious," Meigui muttered in wonder. "I always have the espresso flavor with some whipped cream and cherries over it."

"Ice cream represents high tastes," Momoko lectured, "you must have it to get a qualified guy, ohohohohohoho…"

"Are you on diet?" Kikyou curiously asked. "I think you three are slender enough, and you don't need diet."

"My father is a doctor, and he never let me eat that," Rin explained, "and I never dare to cheat him, cause, every time I'm trying to do that, something bad will happen."

"I'm catching a light cold these recent days," Suiren told her reason, "I think I'll stay away from cold things until next week."

"What a pity," Himawari looked at her friend in sympathy, "what about you, Edelweiss?"

Edelweiss gasped. "J…just don't like," she said, unwilling to say more.

"Aaa…You'll never get a good husband, I tell you," Momoko boasted.

"Sssh…Motto!" Himawari scolded her cousin, calling her with her childhood nickname.

"Well," Shohan said, saving the situation, "I think we'd better just get some ice cream now. The worms inside my stomach are dancing."

"Ice cream! Here I come!" Meigui cheerfully cried, running towards the café.

The others followed her, and they disappeared into the café. At the end, there were only the three of them : Edelweiss, Suiren, and Rin.

"I…I want to go to the toilet," Edelweiss suddenly said, "excuse me."

"Do you know where it is?" Rin asked.

Edelweiss pointed the mirror house. "It's on its side," she said, "I've read the location map."

"Well, you go then," Rin said, "take care."

"Alright," Edelweiss replied, started walking. At first, her steps were slow, but, they got bigger and faster later. Finally, Edelweiss was not just walking to the toilet; she was running towards it.

Startling, Suiren stood up. "I think I'll accompany her," she told Rin, "she must be feeling dizzy from the head trauma."

"Go on," Rin said, looking worriedly to the running blonde, "she might need some help."

"Thanks," Suiren said, started running after Edelweiss. "Eddie! Wait! Wait!" she shouted, hoping her friend to turn and wait for her.

Instead of turning, Edelweiss ran faster and entered the toilet in a super-fast movement. There, she got into a cubicle and vomited. She vomited and vomited, realizing nothing but sickness and dizziness.

"Eddie!" Suiren shouted outside the cubicle, "answer me!"

Leaving nothing in her stomach, Edelweiss controlled her breaths and leaned against the ceramic wall. "I'm here!" she shouted back, reaching the flush button and flushed the water closet.

Hearing Edelweiss' voice and the noise of the flush, Suiren sighed in relieve. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Edelweiss said, lying, "I think I've eaten something wrong."

In less than a second, Suiren battered the cubicle's door down and jumped into the narrow cubicle. "You can't lie from me, Edelweiss!" she scolded the older girl, "the matter is not that you've eaten something wrong, but there's something wrong in your mind!"

Gaining her self control back from the scold, Edelweiss didn't reply. She just took her handkerchief and started cleaning some tears from her eyes and from her entire face.

Knowing that her best friend had gained herself back, Suiren relaxed. "It scattered everywhere around the closet," she informed in a normal tone, smiling at Edelweiss.

Edelweiss turned to the closet and threw a sullen smile. "Do you have some paper napkins?" she asked Suiren.

Suiren pulled a pack of paper napkins from her pink pouch. "Just lock the door when cleaning. I'll wait outside, in case some other people come," she told Edelweiss, walking out of the cubicle and lightly closed the door.

Edelweiss locked the door and started cleaning. '_How could it come again to my mind?_' she questioned herself in disappointment and annoyance. '_I mustn't have shown it so exceedingly,_' she reminded herself, '_they'll ask, and it will be a shame for me._'

Finally, she threw the ninth used napkin into the garbage basket and flushed the closet once more. She opened the door and found Suiren next to the door, leaning against the wall between two cubicles' doors. Edelweiss grabbed the younger girl's shoulder, and Suiren quickly turned to her. Nodding, both of them started heading for the toilet's door, and, they were about to open it, when they heard a loud single bang, followed by hurrying footsteps and frightened screams.

Signalling Suiren not to move, Edelweiss bowed and peeped outside from the door's keyhole. Watching the running panicked people and also some fireballs thrown to the ground, the young blonde realized, another attack was happening.

She stepped backward and rose, pushing Suiren away from the door. Secretly pulling out her gun from a pocket inside her _haori_, she made some more steps backward, preparing herself to attack if someone opened the door.

Noticing that her friend had drawn her gun, Suiren lifted the bottom of her western-styled dress, exposing the band circling around her right thigh, on which her gun and a _wakizashi_ were tied.

"Don't," Edelweiss whispered, "you don't need to fight. Leave all to me."

Suiren startled. "But…"

"I'll never forgive myself if something bad happens to you," Edelweiss stated, "stay away from danger."

Just as the young blonde finished her sentence, a fireball hit through the door. Edelweiss pushed Suiren aside, and, they both rolled up on the marble floor.

Before they could even stand up, another fireball had broken through the wall. It hit the toilet's mirror fiercely and broke it into pieces.

As some sharp pieces of the broken mirror flew towards them, Edelweiss closed her eyes and pulled Suiren into her embrace, protecting the younger girl with her own body, while Suiren screamed in terror.

"Eddie! No!"

_To be continued…_

What will happen next? The next chapter will answer it…Thanks for reading my story. I want to say my special thanks to my friend Kanna's Man, and my friend SilverBlue Dragon for their reviews. A very, very special thanks to Benji Himura, for his review, his permission, and his help. Friends, I promise you, I will never give up. Thanks to Fan and Major for their reviews. I promise I'll continue this story soon.

Oh, and about the terms. _Haori _is a kind of traditional jacket in Japan, usually used together with a kimono. _Wakizashi _is a rather short sword, and _katana _is a long sword. Please tell me if I've mistaken in explaining these things. I realize, I'm not an expert in Japanese heritage.

Feel free to ask and criticize me. As long as you don't use improper words to convey them, I'll receive your critiques with an opened heart. Thanks for reading, and I hope you can give a little time for reviewing…

HaruNatsu.

**#Bonus Story : Diary of secretarial staffs#**

**Tokyo, March 24, 1950**

P.S : I know I'm late, so, I'll receive your scolds with pleasure. Our name is still in process.

A Letter to My Heroes

_by : Anjou Shiruku_

Every time I look into your eyes

Something pierced my heart

You look though, you look strong, you're brave

But, deep in your eyes, I see sorrow

Ah, heroes in a crazy world

Never taste happiness for their own

No tears, no laughter, no show of love

Owning, but not having

I wish I could take your sorrow away

Or, at least, ease it

Giving back your smile, gaining back your happiness

Leaving all weights on your soul

Ah, my dear, dear heroes

Throwing their worlds into endless darkness

Walking through endless sadness, raising their heads

Fighting for the glory they'll never taste

Ah, heroes in this crazy world

Standing on their own in the shadow of joy

Pretending to smile, ignoring broken hearts and mad oppressiveness

Saying goodbye to all memories

Silence completes this tragedy

A new wind will blow, dash everything away

Erasing the dusts of your story…

Tokyo, March 24, 1950

11.15 PM

Dedicated for my wonderful superiors.

Ma'am, Sir, you've done something others can never do.

_Tbc…_


End file.
